Birthday Gift, KyuMin FF
by Sung Hye Ah
Summary: Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku... KYUMIN FF, Projec ULTAH Kyu yang lagi-lagi telat,,, mianhe.. T T
1. Chapter 1

_Tuhan…._

_._

_Kupanjatkan doa hanya kepadaMu…_

_._

_Kumohon dengan sangat…_

_._

_Kirimkan dia untukku…_

_._

_Berikanlah dia kepadaku…_

_._

_Dan jadikanlah dia adalah hadiah terindah dariMu…_

.

.

.

**BIRHTDAY GIFT**

**.**

**Presented by Sung Hye Ah**

**.**

** Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Lee Sungmin **

**.**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**Length:**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Pure Romance**

**.**

**Rated :**

**M**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku….**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belongs to the God, and their parents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku berjalan cepat menelusuri kantorku sendiri yang entah mengapa menjadi terlihat luas sekali. Ah~ tidak, aku harus segera menemuinya, dan memberitahukannya.

.

Ya benar, aku harus segera menemuinya, entah mengapa kerinduanku juga semakin menggebu seiring dengan kabar yang baru saja kudengar… bersyukur 'dia' menyetujui semuanya, semoga kehidupanku setelah ini akan berjalan lancar..

.

Belahan hatiku kumohon.. terimalah diriku..

.

"Aishh~ sepertinya aku harus sering berlari pagi, aku merasa kecepatan lariku berkurang banyak"

.

"Hahh~hahh~hahh~ hosh.. aku kelelahan…"

.

Segera kutekan tombol turun _lift_ di depanku itu.. "_Aigoo_.. tak bisa lebih cepatkah pintu _lift_ ini terbuka, tak tahu apa aku sedang terburu-buru"

.

Puk~

.

"_MWORAGO_..!"

.

Aku membentak keras orang yang sedang merusak suasana 'mari-menunggu-pintu-_lift_-ini-terbuka', kupelototi _namja_ yang dengan seenaknya malah memasang tampang cengo dan heran itu padaku.

.

"Kyu-_ah_, mengapa terburu sekali, bukankah setelah makan siang akan ada _meeting_ dengan pihak Choi _Corp._, jangan bilang kau mau melarikan diri…"

.

Ting~ ah pintu _lift_ sialan itu akhirnya terbuka juga..

.

"Masuk dulu _hyung_, aku akan jelaskan di dalam.." aku mempersilahkan _hyung_ berwajah ikan itu untuk masuk _lift_ itu duluan, yah.. akan sangat memalukan kalau seorang direktur dan wakil direktur malah berdebat di depan pintu _lift_, aku benar kan? Ah.. iya, anggap saja benar, sepertinya otakku mulai kacau karena begitu gembira hari ini.

.

"Kyuhyunnie~" Donghae _hyung_ memanggilku dengan .. _euh_.. manja.. hiakss… -_-'

.

"Hentikan _hyung_.. panggilanmu begitu terdengar menjijikkan.."

.

"Ceritakan padaku…!" Aku tahu, dia akan bilang seperti itu melihat wajah tampanku ini berseri indah, ahh.. aku jadi semakin merindukannya..

.

"Akhirnya istriku menyetujuinya _hyung_, aku begitu bahagia… aku ingin memberitahukan dia sekarang, aku begitu merindukannya…"

.

Aku yakin sekali wajahku terlihat menjijikkan saat aku mengatakan merindukan dia, Donghae _hyung_ menatapku seakan ingin menjitak kepalaku.

.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu Kyu.. aku turut senang mendengarnya, setidaknya kau tak perlu resah dengan keadaan rumah tanggamu yang kacau itu…"

.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae _Hyung_ yang mengandung dukungan itu "Aku tahu _hyung_, sejak awal aku memang tak mencintainya, sejak awal pernikahan ini memang salah, walaupun aku begitu tak tega melihat matanya menatapku sendu, seakan tak ikhlas melepasku…"

.

Ting~ pintu _lift_ terbuka dan kami berdua keluar sembari tetap berbincang..

.

"Istrimu mencintaimu Kyu, walaupun tidak denganmu, aku bisa melihatnya saat menatapmu. Selama 3 bulan pernikahan kalian, pernahkah kau.. err.. menyentuhnya?"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus "Aku hanya mencintai dia _hyung_, mana mungkin aku bisa menyentuh orang lain, sedangkan hati dan pikiranku hanya untuknya… aku hanya berharap istriku itu menemukan _namja_ yang lebih baik dariku, aku brengsek _hyung_ karena mencintai orang lain di saat aku sudah beristri. Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku"

.

Donghae _hyung_ tersenyum me_nde_ngar ucapanku "Kuharap itu keputusan terbaik yang telah kau ambil Kyu… Kau akan menemui cintamu itu kan sekarang?"

.

Aku menangguk senang "_Nde_, aku begitu merindukannya… Aku akan cepat sampai kembali ke kantor untuk _meeting_ dengan perusahaan Siwon _hyung_, tenang saja, hehehe…"

.

Donghae _hyung_ hanya menggeleng gemas melihatku "Baiklah,, sampaikan salamku pada cintamu, dan jangan telat datang nanti…"

.

Aku berlari menuju parkiran sambail melambaikan tanganku pada Donghae _hyung_..

.

'_Chagiya_.. kuharap ini akan menjadi berita gembira juga bagimu..'

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV end..**

**.**

**.**

**Hye Ah POV**

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Kyuhyun segera berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan tempat pujaan hatinya sedang bekerja. Dia menghentikan langkahnya cepat saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu berukir mewah, pintu ruangan milik pujaan hatinya, sekaligus pintu seorang yang berstatus _CEO_ muda di perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan itu.

.

Cintanya ada di dalam, Kyuhyun merapikan sedikit jasnya, dia tak ingin terlihat berantakan di depan pujaan hatinya. Tersenyum begitu tulus sembari menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahukan berita gembira ini pada sang pujaan hati.

.

Diintipnya sejenak kegiatan cintanya lewat sebuah kaca kecil tembus pandang di tengah pintu berukir indah itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum, cintanya di dalam dan sedang begitu serius mengetik sesuatu lewat _laptop_ berwarna _maroon_ miliknya.

.

Tak sabar sudah Kyuhyun menahan rasa rindunya…

.

Cklek~

.

Sang pemilik ruangan menegakkan kepalanya hendak melihat siapa yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi, setidaknya mengetuk pintulah..

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah cantik nan manis sang pemilik ruangan, sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan heran..

.

"Kyu~"

.

"_Nde_ _chagiya_…"

.

"Kau kemari tak memberitahukanku?"

.

"_Mianhe_.. aku begitu merindukanmu…"

.

Sang _yeoja_ tersenyum tulus "Duduklah dulu Kyu, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebentar, _appa_ sudah memintanya sebelum makan siang, jadi aku harus segera membereskannya"

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman di ruangan luas nan megah milik kekasihnya "Teruskan pekerjaanmu _chagiya_, aku akan menunggu"

.

Yah.. benar.. Kyuhyun memang sudah menikah, perjodohan lah yang membuatnya harus menikah. Pernikahan yang tak pernah di harapkannya, mengingat dia mencintai seseorang, seseorang yang tetap menjadi kekasihnya walaupun dia sudah beristri.

.

Selingkuh…? Hai.. Kyuhyun tak terima di katakan selingkuh, dia bahkan sudah bersama kekasihnya sebelum menikah dengan istrinya yang sekarang. Istrinya..? tak tega sih, namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk memberitahu istrinya perihal hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang belum dan tak akan pernah putus.

.

"Kyunnie…"

.

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak dan mendapati sang kekasih sudah berada di sebelahnya, memandangnya heran…

.

"Aku sudah selesai Kyu, ah sebentar…"

.

Sang _yeoja_ berjalan menuju arah pintu, memutar ke bawah sebuah papan kayu kecil yang tergantung di pintu megahnya, dan alhasil kaca tembus pandang yang berada di pintunya tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

Klik..

_._

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum saat dia juga telah mengunci ruang pribadinya, dia hanya tak ingin pembicaraannya dengan sang kekasih terganggu dengan kehadirang orang lain yang bisa saja masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi.

_._

_Yeoja_ manis itu langsung duduk kembali di sebelah Kyuhyun… "Apa yang membawamu kesini Kyunnie?"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus sembari memiringkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap sang kekasih, membelai kedua pipi lembut milik sang _yeoja_ "Aku ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita untuk kita sayang…"

.

Sang _yeoja_ tersenyum begitu manis "Berita apa sayang, jangan memberitahukan berita buruk di malam Natal seperti ini, tak baik Kyu…"

.

"_Annio_… justru berita ini menggembirakan untuk kita berdua sayang…"

.

Sang _yeoja_ memiringkan kepalanya heran, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Cepat beritahu Kyunnie,,,"

.

Grepp~

.

Kyuhyun memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tak akan mengulanginya dua kali, _arraseo_?"

.

Dirasakannya sang _yeoja_ mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun "Istriku sudah menyetujuinya sayang, dia telah bersedia berpisah denganku… dan kita akan segera menikah…"

.

Sang _yeoja_ mematung, rasa bersalah begitu sesak menekan dadanya, dengan pelan dia lepas pelukan Kyuhyun, menatap mata obsidian tajam itu dengan pandangan.. sedih…

.

"Kau tak senang sayang?"

.

"Bukan Kyu.. bukannya tak senang, apakah tak mengapa kau dan dia berpisah, orang tuamu bagaimana?"

.

Kyuhyun membawa kepala mungil sang _yeoja_ menyender ke bahunya, mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut "Orang tuaku sudah setuju, mereka akhirnya menyerah untuk melanjutkan pernikahan konyol itu. Dan menyadari hanya dirimu yang ada di mata dan hatiku _chagiya_…"

.

"Tap…Kyuhhmmmpppp~"

.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar kedua bibir mungil itu, memenjarakannya seakan benda manis tak bertulang itu miliknya, melumatnya lembut, menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir mungil itu. Tangan kanannya membimbing sang _yeoja_ untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi miring. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang _yeoja_nya.

.

"Enghhh… Kyuhhh~" desah sang _yeoja_ di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tak kuat menahan gejolak dirinya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu lemas, _yeoja_ cantik itu membelitkan kedua lengannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan tentu saja semakin panas.

.

"Ahhhmm… enghhh..Kyuhhyunniehhh…ahhhh.." desahan erotis begitu menguasai ruangan megah nan kedap suara itu. Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya mendengar desahan yang begitu syahdu terdengar dari mulut kekasihnya.

.

"Anghhh.. " Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir kekasihnya meminta ijin lidahnya untuk berpetualang dalam mulut hangat sang kekasih. _Yeoja_ cantik itu membuka sedikit mulut kecilnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh isi mulutnya. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membelai punggung _yeoja_nya, mengangkat sedikit kemeja sang _yeoja_ ke atas, dan kembali membelai punggung lembut dan mulus milik kekasihnya. Tangannya mulai berani berpetualang, meremas lembut dada sang _yeoja_ yang masih terbalut _bra_, membuat sang _yeoja_ memekik tertahan dan membusungkan dadanya.

.

"Ahhhmm.. Kyuhhyunnieehh.. tikahhnn.." sang _yeoja_ menepuk pelan bahu sang _namja_, hei Kyuhyun seakan hendak membunuhnya perlahan, dia manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidup. Dan Kyuhyun tentu tak mau _yeoja_nya mati konyol karena kekurangan oksigen saat dia menciumnya.

.

"Hahh.. Kyunnie… aku juga butuh oksigen, dan hhoshh.. aish, mengapa kau jadi _pervert_ sekali sih…?!" sang _yeoja_ me_nde_lik sebal pada Kyuhyun dan hanya di balas kekehan.

.

"_Mianhe_ _chagiya_, rasanya aku tak ingin berhenti menyentuhmu saat tanganku menyentuh permukaan kulitmu yang lembut itu, tanganku bergerak sendiri, aku tak bohong…"

.

"Cih~ kau beralasan… kita belum menikah Kyuhhhh…"

.

Tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun telah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher _yeoja_nya, menciumnya lembut dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, membuat sang _yeoja_ menggeliat tak nyaman dan terpaksa memiringkan kepalanya, agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih leluasa.

.

"Aku gila karenamu sayang.. aku begitu ingin segera memilikimu.. menjadikan dirimu tawananku seumur hidup,,, kumohon percayalah sayang…"

.

Kyuhyun menatap mata _yeoja_nya dengan tulus, begitu ingin menyampaikan perasaan sesaknya menahan hasrat untuk segera menjadikan _yeoja_ cantik ini istrinya. Cintanya teramat tulus, hingga dia begitu ingin membunuh dirinya, apabila dia tak bisa menjadikan _yeoja_ manis ini miliknya.

.

"Aku tahu itu.. aku juga gila karenamu, sehingga mau menjadi kekasih gelapmu.. selingkuhanmu"

.

"Tidak, kau tak pernah menjadi kekasih gelapku, selingkuhanku atau apalah yang orang lain katakan tentangmu, kau tetap adalah ratu dalam istana hatiku, kau milikku sayang… tidak ada yang lain…"

.

Sang _yeoja_ menangis terharu mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun…

.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu sayang, berilah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi sidang perceraianku dengan istriku 2 hari lagi…"

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Kyu…?"

.

"Aku yakin, dan sangat yakin…."

.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa Kyu, aku begitu bersalah pada istrimu, aku..aku… begitu jahat.. aku merasa akulah yang menghancurkan hubungan kalian…"

.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi merah itu, mengecupnya pelan "Dengarkan aku _chagiya_, kau selamanya adalah milikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Jangan merasa bersalah, karena tak seharusnya kau merasakan itu. Aku lah yang bersalah dalam hal ini, aku menyakiti hati kalian berdua, aku tak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku saat itu. Keputusanku untuk menerima perjodoahan itu, adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Kau adalah yang hadir pertama dalam hidup dan perasaanku _chagiya_, kau yang pertama dan akan akan kupastikan kau akan jadi _yeoja_ yang terakhir dalam hidupku …"

.

Air mata sang _yeoja_ mengalir begitu deras saat mendengar kalimat panjang dan meyakinkan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk kekasihnya erat, sembari merapikan pakaian _yeoja_nya yang telah ia buat menjadi agak kusut saat sesi ciuman mereka. Mengelus punggung sang _yeoja_, dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala _yeoja_ mungil itu…

.

"Aku mencintaimu _chagiya_… _saranghae_,,, _jeongmal_ _saranghae_ Lee Sungmin…"

.

"_Nado_, _nado_ _jeongmal_ _saranghae_yo _nae_ Cho Kyuhyun.."

.

Berpandangan sejenak, dan mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan sebuah ciuman panjang nan tulus..

.

Hei Cho Kyuhyun, ingatlah, kau harus kembali ke kantor, atau _hyung_ ikanmu akan membuat telingamu tuli seminggu penuh…

**.**

**.**

**Di Cho Corp..**

.

"Aisshhh~ bahkan waktu makan siang sudah kurang lima belas menit lagi, dan si _evil_ itu belum kembali. Dasar, dia selalu tak tahu waktu kalau sudah bersama Minnie… hahh~ sepertinya, aku harus menggantikannya _meeting_ hari ini…" Donghae menghela nafasnya panjang, kesal dan lelah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, atasan sekaligus adik sepupunya…

.

"Aisshh~ Eunhyukkie _bogoshippo_.." dan sepertinya otaknya mulai kacau, dan malah menyebut nama kekasihnya.. dasar ikan konyol…

**.**

**.**

**2 days later..**

.

Persidangan perceraian Kyuhyun dan istrinya, Kim Hanna, berjalan lancar karena kedua belah pihak memang telah sepakat berpisah. Kyuhyun memandang penuh rasa terima kasih pada _yeoja_ yang telah menjadi istrinya selama 3 bulan terakhir ini.

.

"_Mianhe_ Hanna-_yah_,,,"

.

"_Nan gwenchana_ _oppa_, aku berharap kau dengan Sungmin-_sshi_ bisa cepat menikah, aku sudah tak ingin menjadi pihak ke-3 di antara kalian. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian, karena sempat memisahkan kalian berdua, _jeongmal_ _mianhe_…"

.

Kyuhyun memeluk Hanna sejenak "Tidak, aku lah yang bersalah dalam masalah ini, aku yang membuat hati kalian berdua tersakiti. Hanna, hiduplah dengan baik, carilah _namja_ lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, menikahlah dengannya…"

.

Hanna tersenyum tulus dalam pelukan Kyuhyun "_Gomawo_ _oppa_,,, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu, apabila aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik darimu, hehehe…"

.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka "Tentu saja kau harus mengenalkannya padaku, kalau perlu aku yang akan menedangnya kalau dia menyakitimu.. jangan mencari yang seperti diriku Hanna…"

.

"_Nde_.. _arraseo_ _oppa_… nanti sore pak Kang, akan mengambil barang-barangku dari rumahmu _oppa_, kau ada di rumah?"

.

"Bukankah kau masih memegang kunci cadangannya Hanna-_yah_? Kau bisa mengambil barangmu kapan saja…"

.

Hanna tersenyum "Ah.. _nde_, aku lupa.. baiklah, aku permisi dulu _oppa_, aku harus pulang ke rumah… _Anneyong_…"

.

"_Nde_.. _anneyong_…"

.

Bibir Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum hari ini, hari ini adalah hari kebebasannya…

.

Ahh~ dia harus bersiap, bukankah Tahun baru sudah dekat, dan ulang tahun kekasihnya.. dia harus mempersiapkan diri dan kejutan untuk sang calon istrinya Lee… ahh.. dia harus secepatnya merubah marga nona Lee itu menjadi Cho.

.

Cho Sungmin, bahkan menurutnya marga itu lebih terdengar manis…

.

"Bersiaplah Cho Sungmin…."

**.**

**.**

**Di apartemen Sungmin….**

.

"Kyu…"

.

"Hmm.. ada apa _chagiya_?"

.

Ctak~ctak~ctak~

.

"Yak..!" Sungmin berteriak sembari menyambar benda kotak berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi dimainkan oleh kekasihnya, Kyuhyun…

.

"Minnie-_ah_,, kembalikan _PSP_ku _chagiya_, kurang sedikit lagi tuh…"

.

"Ti.. dak.. kau selalu melupakan keberadaanku apabila bersama benda bodoh ini" Sungmin melempar _PSP_ Kyuhyun sembarangan, menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang cukup keras saat _PSP_ tak bersalah itu menghantam meja kayu ruang tamu Sungmin.

.

"Yah.. _chagiya_" Dengan lebaynya Kyuhyun mengambil _PSP_nya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas meja ruang tamu Sungmin "Bahkan _PSP_ku langsung mati karena lemparannya…" ucapnya sendu nan lirih, benar-benar berlebihan _namja_ satu ini.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau masih mau menjadi kekasihku tidak, tinggalkan _PSP_ bodoh itu Kyu, dan bantu aku memasak.. setidaknya hargailah waktu kita yang sedikit ini Kyu"

.

Kyuhyun berjalan lesu menuju dapur, dimana Sungmin sudah berkutat dengan sayuran dan daging yang akan dimasaknya "_Nde_ _chagiya_…."

.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungminnya berjalan kesana kemari menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka nikmati di malam Tahun baru ini. Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya punggung kecil itu, dia tak percaya selangkah lagi akan menjadikan _yeoja_ mungil itu istrinya.

.

Grep~

.

"Kyu… aku sedang memasak, jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak sayang…"

.

"Kau wangi Min…." Jawab Kyuhyun tak nyambung…

.

Cup~ cup~ cup~

.

"Kyuh.. hentikahhnn…" desah kecil Sungmin mengalun, saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar lehernya..

.

Pletak..

.

"Aww.." Kyuhyun mengaduh saat_ spatula_ Sungmin menghantam kepalanya, mengusap kepalanya pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

.

Sungmin terkikik mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun"Singkirkan tanganmu, atau kau tak akan makan masakanku tuan Cho.."

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah "Baiklah Nyonya Cho, aku tak akan memelukmu lagi, _cha_.. apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap Kyuhyun "Kau bisa menyiapkan _wine_ untuk makan malam kita Kyu, dan siapkan juga meja makannya, tata piring dan gelasnya, lalu vas bunga yang sudah aku tata tadi letakkan juga, lilinnya juga jangan lupa, lalu…"

.

"Stop nyonya Cho, baiklah tuan Cho yang tampan ini akan menyiapkan semuanya, kau memasaklah dengan tenang…"

.

Chu~

.

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas "_Gomawo_ _nae_ _yeobo_..,sudah sana ke ruang makan… dan jangan menggangguku lagi yah…"

.

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan, dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya…

**.**

**.**

**Setengah jam kemudian..**

.

"_Cha_.. masakan sudah siap Kyu, bantu aku membawanya ke meja makan…"

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton TV pun segera beranjak menuju dapur, membantunya menata masakan di atas meja…

.

"Woww… baunya Ming, aku tak sabar ingin makan _chagiya_, perutku sudah lapar sekali…"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis "Baiklah, _kajja_.. segera di tata dan ayo kita makan…"

.

Denting suara sendok dan garpu beradu memenuhi ruang makan Sungmin, sesekali Kyuhyun terdengar melontarkan candaan yang berujung pada _deathglare_ manis yang di lancarkan oleh Sungmin padanya. Mereka berdua begitu menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang jarang terjadi antara mereka, kesibukan mereka sebagai seorang _eksekutif_ muda membuat waktu mereka lebih banyak tersita untuk bekerja.

.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, membereskan piring-piring kotor, dan membawanya ke arah _wastafel _hendak mencucinya, namun..

.

Grep~

.

"Ming, cuci piringnya besok saja yah, aku ingin segera menikmati _wine_nya…" Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan Sungmin dengan memegang pergelangan mungil _yeoja_nya.

.

"Baiklah, aku taruh dulu yah piringnya ke wastafel, aku akan menyusulmu, kau boleh membawa _wine_ dan gelasnya ke balkon kamarku Kyu…"

.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintah sang 'calon istri'…

.

Cklek..

.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, pandangannya mengedar menuju balkon, dan dia tersenyum menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sembari memandang langit yang tengah di penuhi kembang api yang berpendar terang…

.

Grep~

.

Sungmin menjulurkan lengan mungilnya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap nan hangat itu..

.

"Ming…"

.

"_Nde_…."

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, dan memutar tubuh mungil _yeoja_nya ke depan, membuat mereka kini saling berhadapan…

.

"_Kajja_, kita minum _wine_nya, udara begitu dingin…"

.

Sungmin mengangguk imut "Euhm.. ayo.. aku juga sudah ingin meminumnya…"

.

Mereka berdua beranjak duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup menampung mereka berdua, di depannya terdapat meja kecil yang kini telah terisi dengan sebotol _wine_ terbaik yang telah mereka siapkan dan dua gelas kecil.

.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lengannya, menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya, hangat… indah… ini semua tak mudah di lukiskan dengan kata-kata…

.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun manja, menarik selimut yang sepertinya sudah di siapkan Kyuhyun untuk mereka berdua, membalut kedua kaki mereka dengan selimut karena udara begitu dingin. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelas miliknya dan Sungmin..

.

Ting~ bunyi kedua gelas itu beradu, mereka saling tersenyum dan meminum _wine_ mereka sedikit..

.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan merapatkan badannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun "Kyu.. aku senang sekali, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di malam tahun baru ini…"

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan sesekali menciumnya dengan sayang "Aku juga sayang… bisa menikmati waktu berdua denganmun adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan untukku…"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis "Apakah orang tuamu sudah menyetujui kita Kyu?"

.

"Tidak…."

.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun sedih "Apakah benar?"

.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah "Benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tak menyetujui hubungan kita Ming, bagaimanapun mereka harus setuju, hehehe…"

.

"Aishh.. kau mengerjaiku…"

.

Nyut..

.

"Awww.. Ming kau mencubitku, yak rasakan ini…."

.

Kyuhyun menggelitiki Sungmin, membuat tubuh mungil Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah sembari tertawa menahan rasa geli di sekujur tubuhnya…

.

"Ahahaha.. ahaha.. hentikahnn.. Kyu, ahhahaha.. perutku sakit…."

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gelitikannya dan membawa Sungmin duduk dalam pangkuannya, menciumi wajah Sungmin yang kini begitu dekat, mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin, membelainya dengan lembut…

.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming, sangat mencintaimu…."

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu…"

.

Dan kembali kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, menyesap aroma cinta yang pekat terkandung dalam kedua bibir yang menyatu. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi mencium yang pas dan nyaman untuk dirinya dan Sungmin, dia mengalah membiarkan dirinya yang menyesuaikan Sungmin, dia hanya ingin membuat Sungmin nyaman dalam ciuman yang mereka ciptakan.

.

"Eughhh…."

.

Lenguhan lembut nan syahdu itu terdengar begitu merdu, menggelitik seluruh syaraf tubuh mereka, bereaksi begitu cepat, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang begitu menggebu, dan membakar nafsu yang kini mulai naik dan mencari puncaknya..

.

Kyuhyun membelai tengkuk leher Sungmin dengan lembut dan perlahan, melumat bibir ber_shape_ M itu dengan penuh hati-hati, takut apabila pemilik bibir tak nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

.

"Angghhh.. Kyuhhh.. _I Lovehh_.. Youhh…"

.

Lenguhan penuh kemesraan terdengar di malam yang begitu sunyi itu, ciuman panas nan memabukkan yang mereka lakukan seakan enggan untuk di hentikan. Diiringi suara ledakan kembang api yang memenuhi kota Seoul, sungguh malam yang penuh cinta…

.

"_Lovehh youhh_.. _morehh_ Ming-ahh…" balas Kyuhyun sekenanya dalam sela ciuman mereka..

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin semakin me_nde_kat padanya, menuntun kedua lengan Sungmin melingkari leher jenjangnya, membuat couman mereka semakin dalam, semakin syahdu, dan semakin nikmat…

.

"Arghh… " Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin meminta sedikit akses untuk lidahnya bergerak lincah dalam mulut manis Sungmin. Lidah keduanya saling membelit, membuat air liur mereka bercampur menjadi satu, meneguknya perlahan, seakan tak perduli air liur siapa yang mereka teguk. Hanya kenikmatan dan rasa cinta yang membuncah..

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya saat Sungmin menepuk bahunya pelan, keduanya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi paru-paru keduanya dengan oksigen, dan…

.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhhnie… pelanhh.."

.

Kyuhyun menggigit pelan kulit leher Sungmin menciptakan sebuah tanda merah yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu sebentar, mencium tanda itu, membuat sang empu leher mendongakkan kepalanya seakan memberi ijin sang _namja_ untuk lebih dalam menikmati leher jenjang nan putih miliknya.

.

"Ohhh.. Kyuhh… anghhh…" Kyuhyun semakin gencar menikmati leher milik _yeoja_nya saat me_nde_ngar lenguhan nikmat yang di dengungkan Sungmin.

.

Sungmin menjambak kecil dan menyusupkan jemarinya di balik rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya, tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Kyuhyun makin tenggelam dalam leher putihnya.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sudah merah padam menahan nikmat…

.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin… begitu mencintaimu…."

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, terlihat begitu indah wajahnya di bawah sinar sang rembulan.. "Aku juga begitu mencintaimu Kyuhyunnie…"

.

Kyuhyun mengecup sebentar bibir Sungmin "Aku menginginkanmu Ming,,,"

.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun… "Aku milikmu malam ini dan seterusnya tuan Cho Kyuhyun…"

.

Kedipan mata Sungmin di sambut seringai lebar bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu lama membawa Sungmin bridal style menuju tempat tidur king size milik Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, dia berdiri berjalan untuk menutup pintu balkon kamar Sungmin, kemudian meghidupkan AC kamar, agar kamar itu terasa sejuk..

.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan kembali padanya, tersenyum begitu lembut. Mata keduanya saling menatap, saling mengagumi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun membelai kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dengan lembut.

.

"Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah kumiliki Min… kau adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah kutemui.. dan cintamu adalah cinta terindah sang selalu singgah dalam hati ini…"

.

Sungmin membelai wajah tirus Kyuhyun dengan lembut "Dan kau juga menjadi hal paling indah yang pernah aku miliki.. dan begitu bahagianya aku memilikimu Kyu…"

.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, meraih kembali bibir Sungmin, melumatnya lembut seakan bibir itu adalah kristal yang akan pecah saat kau melukainya… perlahan Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur Sungmin memposisikan dirinya di atas Sungmin, sambil tetap menyesap madu manis dari kedua belah bibir Sungmin, yang akan selamanya menjadi candu baginya.

.

Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menariknya hingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan dalam..

.

Lenguhan nikmat keluar dari kedua belah bibir milik mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin, tangan Sungmin juga tak mau kalah, dia juga membuka dengan terburu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun..

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, memandang takjub makhluk indah di bawahnya, perlahan dia membantu Sungmin mengeluarkan kemeja yang masih tersangkut di bawah tubuh _yeoja_nya. Kemudia Kyuhyun membuka kemeja miliknya dan membuangnya entah kemana.

.

Kyuhyun kembali merunduk, melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menghidup aroma Sungmin yang begitu memabukkan, menciumnya dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam ceruk leher Sungmin, sesekali menggigitnya pelan, menambah tanda merah yang telah ia torehkan tadi..

.

"Ahh… eughh.. Kyuhyunahh…" Sungmin melenguh kecil sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan keleluasaan bagi Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya.

.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke bahu mulus Sungmin, menghisapnya dan kembali dia menciptakan tanda merah itu kembali di bahu Sungmin, turunnya semakin ke bawah, dan mencapai kedua belah dada Sungmin yang terlihat begitu pas dengan tubuh berisinya.

.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua dada Sungmin, dan mengecupnya pelan..

.

"Ming… bolehkah aku membuka _bra_ milikmu..?" Kyuhyun bertanya, dia hanya tak ingin membuat pengalaman pertama mereka ini membuat Sungmin tak nyaman…

.

"Bukankah aku milikmu Tuan Cho, mengapa kau masih harus meminta ijin…" Sungmin tersenyum manis, seakan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi…

.

"Aku ingin kau nyaman saat aku menyentuhmu _chagiya_, aku begitu takut menyakitimu…."

.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Silahkan tuan Cho.. perlakukan aku dengan lembut…"

.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama.. "_Gomawo_ _chagiya_… _gomawo_…"

.

Dan kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini menyelip di bawah tubuh Sungmin, mencari pengait _bra_ hitam yang tengah di gunakan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun berkeringat, dia begitu tak sabar namun begitu ingin segera membukanya..

.

Ctek~

.

Pengait itu akhirnya lepas, dan Kyuhyun menarik _bra_ Sungmin dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kini kedua dada Sungmin terpampang jelas di kedua matanya, begitu indah… dia begitu mengagumi tubuh _yeoja_ di bawahnya itu, tubuh paling indah yang pernah dia lihat, dan Kyuhyun begitu mencintai tubuh itu, mencintai semua yang ada di dalam diri _yeoja_nya, Sungminnya…

.

Sungmin merasa malu di pandangi intens oleh Kyuhyun.. "Kyunnie, jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku malu…" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua lengannya hendak menutupi kedua dadanya.

.

"Jangan ditutup _chagiya_, kau indah, begitu indah, dan sangat indah…"

.

Kyuhyun merundukkan wajahnya, mengecup pucuk kedua dada Sungmin bergantian, membuat Sungmin bergerak gelisah menahan rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perut mungilnya.

.

Kyuhyun yang gemas, akhirnya meremas dada Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin makin bergerak gelisah, dan tanpa sadar membusungkan dadanya, membuat remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada dadanya semakin keras..

.

"Anghhh… Kyuhhh.. ahhh.. ahhh… Ohhh.. anghhh…"

.

Lenguhan manis itu terdengar saat Kyuhyun dengan lahapnya membuak mulutnya dan memasukkan dada kanan sungmin dalam mulutnya, menghisapanya seakan dia seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, tangan kirinya bergerak meremas dada sebelah kiri milik Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya kini bergerilya mengusap perut Sungmin yang sedikit berisi.

.

Kyuhyun menggigit kecil pucuk dada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengeluh nikmat, tangan Sungmin meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun, menekannya kuat saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghisap putting dadanya, membuat kuluman dan hisapan Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Kyuhyun melepas dada kanan Sungmin dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke dada sebelah kirin Sungmin, dan kembali menghisapnya.

.

"Ughh.. Kyuhhh.. ini… ahhh… hisapp.. lebihhh kuath _chagiya_hh.."

.

"Ughhh Minghhh.. dadamuhhh.. uhhh,,"

.

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya terlalu sibuk dengan hisapannya di dada Sungmin, begitu lembut, begitu nikmat… sungguh semua yang ada dalam diri Sungmin membuatnya ketagihan…

.

Cup~

.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri hisapannya dengan mencium kembali pucuk dada Sungmin berulang kali…

.

"Hahhh… biarkanhh aku bernafas dulu Kyuh…"

.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi indah Sungmin "Aku tak menyangka rasanya senikmat ini Ming…"

.

"Aku juga.. kau yang pertama Kyu…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk hidung mungil Sungmin "Kau juga yang pertama Ming, bahkan kau tak pernah menyentuh Hanna, walaupun dia dulu istriku…"

.

Sungmin tersenyum lega "Kyuh~ lanjutkan…."

.

"_As your wish_ _nae_ _yeobo_…"

.

Kyuhyun mengecup seluruh inci tubuh Sungmin, sedikit lama dia mengecup perut Sungmin, menciptakan tanda-tanda merah dimana-mana, seakan begitu menegaskan, wanita di bawahnya ini hanya miliknya…

.

Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun membelai area bawah Sungmin,, membuat Sungmin mengerang kecil, me_nde_sah begitu berat merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang…

.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti melenguh dan menyebut nama sang kekasih berulang kali…

.

Kyuhyun melepas satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin, kain yang menutup mahkota indah milik Sungmin. Sungmin menaikkan pantatnya untuk membantu melepas kain terakhirnya. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun juga melepas kain terkahir yang menempel pada tubuhnya juga..

.

Wajah Sungmin memerah melihat 'milik' Kyuhyun terpampang jelas, Kyuhyun menatap begitu takjub tubuh full naked Sungmin…

.

Kedua sejoli itu memerah, menahan malu…

.

Tangan Kyuhyun menuntun menuju daerah mahkota Sungmin, membelainya lembut, merasakan basah yang sedikit lengket pada tangannya, namun dia tak jijik.. semua yang ada dalam diri Sungmin membuatnya makin mencintai _yeoja_ mungil itu…

.

"Ahhh… Kyuhhh…"

.

Lenguh Sungmin, saat tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menyentuh _klitoris_nya.

.

Kyuhyun begitu takjub, begitu banyak sesuatu yang lembut yang berada di area mahkota Sungmin, membuatnya selalu ingin menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi…

.

Dengan berani Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya di antara paha Sungmin, menghisap area mahkota Sungmin dengan lembut. Aroma kewanitaan Sungmin begitu pekat, membuat nafsu Kyuhyun makin membuncah tak terkendali, menghisapnya berkali-kali, seakan ingin memancing sari manis milik Sungmin, dan…..

.

"Ohhh….. Kyuhhhhhhhhhhhh…" pekik sungmin saat dengan kuat Kyuhyun menghisap cairan puncak orgasme Sungmin yang pertama,,

.

Manis… begitu manis… dan tentu saja ini begitu nikmat…

.

Sungmin terengah menikmati orgasme pertamanya, sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menciumi seluruh tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat…

.

"Kyuh… mengapa kau menghisapnya, apakah kau tak.. err… jijik?"

.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang wajah manis Sungmin dan tersenyum begitu tulus..

.

"Tidak.. bahkan sarimu begitu manis, sampai aku tak rela membaginya denganmu Ming…"

.

Blush~

.

Wajah Sungmin makin memerah.. sekali lagi Kyuhyun membuatnya melayang dengan segala pujian tulus yang terlontar dar bibir tebal Kyuhyuhn..

.

"_Chagiya_,, bolehkah aku memasukkan 'milikku' di dalam tubuhmu?"

.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Sudah kubilang aku milikmu, lakukanlah…"

.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sekali lagi "Aku berjanji akan lembut sayang, bertahanlah sebentar, aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan karena itu akan berbahaya untuk daerahmu.. kalau sakit bilang sayang, jangan membuatku menyakitimu, _arraseo_…?!"

.

"_Arra_… "

.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan 'miliknya' yang telah menegang sempurna ke lubang mahkota Sungmin, mendorongnya pelan…

.

"ARgghhh.. _appoyo_oo… ughh.. pelanhhh Kyuhyunniehh…"

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya "Apakah sakit sekali chagie? atau kita hentikan saja, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini.."

.

"_Annio_, akan sangat sakit kalau kau menghentikannya Kyuh.. cium aku Kyuh, agar aku bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya…."

.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin, melumatnya lembut, sembari tetap mendorong 'miliknya' agar sempurna masuk dalam lubang Sungmin.

.

"Hmppttt… ughh.. hmptt…" Sungmin menggigit bibir Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di area bawah tubuhnya..

.

'JLEB'~

.

Darah segar merembes, membasahi paha dalam Sungmin, yah... Kyuhyun kini resmi memilikinya, jiwa dan raga Sungmin, kini seluruhnya telah dimiliki Kyuhyun... Darah keperawanan Sungmin menjadi buktinya...

.

Akhirnya milik Kyuhyun masuk dengan sempurna, dan membiarkan lubang Sungmin membiasakan diri dengan 'milik' Kyuhyun.

.

"Terima kasih karena mengijinkan aku untuk menjadi yang pertama untukmu Ming..." Kyuhyun membelai kening Sungmin yang berkeringat karena menahan sakit di daerah 'bawah' tubuhnya..

.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, "Tak apa, aku juga senang karena aku juga yang pertama untukmua Kyu...Hahhh~ sekarang bergeraklahh Kyuhh…."

.

Chu~

.

Kecupan mesra di lancarkan Kyuhyun di bibir mungil Sungmin sebelum dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, menarik miliknya dalam Sungmin dengan perlahan, membuat tubuh Sungmin menggeliat hebat, merasakan nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Semakin dalam, semakin cepat.

.

"Ahh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ ssshhh…ohhh… Kyuhhh.. _More_hh…"

.

Me_nde_ngar desahan Sungmin membuat nafsu Kyuhyun berada dalam puncaknya,dia tahu ia telah menyentuh 'titik kenikmatan Sungmin dengan tepat, dan membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat memperdalam milikinya, tubuh Sungmin menghentak-hentak tak karuan menahan nikmat yang tak terhingga..

.

"Ssshhh… ohhhhh ~ Minghhhh… kau begituhhh semm…pith danhh nik..mathh.. hahhhhh ~"

.

"_More_hh Kyuhhh ~ Fasterhh _chagiya_hhh… akuhh sudahh.. hahhh ~ ohhh inginhh…"

.

Kyuhyun bergerak semakin liar kala Sungmin memintanya 'lebih' , ranjang yang mereka gunakan berderit nyaring, seakan memberikan sensasi erotis tersendiri.. angin bertiup kencang, suara kembang api mengiringi 'acara' romantis nan erotis mereka…

.

"Ahhh ~ Ahhhh ~ Ahhhh ~ Kyuuuhhhh…."

.

"Ohhhh ~ Ming-ahhh…."

.

"Kyuhhh ~ aku inginhhh keluarhhh…"

.

"Bersama _chagiya_hhh…"

.

Kyuhyun menarik miliknya denga perlahan, dan menghentakkan dalam Sungmin dengan cepat dan tepat menghantam 'titik kenikmatan' Sungmin…

.

"Argghhhhhhhh ~ KYUHhhhhhhhhhh~"

.

"Sungmin-ahhhhhhhhhh ~"

.

Mereka mencapai puncak bersama, mereguk kenikmatan yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Cairan keduanya bersatu, masuk dalam rahim Sungmin, dan sebagian mengaliri paha mulus Sungmin…

.

Bruk~

.

Tubuh keduanya ambruk,

.

"Hahhh.. hoshhh.. hoshh…"

.

Nafas mereka saling bersahutan, berusaha meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, mengecup berulang kali wajah indah Sungmin-nya..

.

Begitu indah.. pengalaman ini begitu indah dan tentu saja menggairahkan…

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut muka Sungmin yang kelelahan…

.

"Aku lelah Kyuhh…"

.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah indah Sungmin, mengecup bibirnya sekilas "_Gomawo_ _chagiya_, sudah percaya padaku. Tidurlah _chagiya_h, aku akan memelukmu…."

.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan merapatkan pelukannya seraya menye_nde_rkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun…

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin, dan menyusul Sungmin dalam alam mimpi…

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan hari…**

.

"Eughhh,,, ughhh…"

.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya kala sinar matahari memasuki celah je_nde_la kamarnya, memaksanya membuka mata indahnya..

.

"Aww… _appoyo_…"

.

Sungmin mengusap pantatnya sekilas, bagian 'bawah' tubuhnya terasa sakit…

.

"Aishhhh… Kyuhyun kuat sekali semalam… _aigoo_oo…."

.

Wajah Sungmin memerah kala mendapati ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut mungilnya, sedikit terbayang aktifitas malamnya dengan Kyuhyun, namun…

.

"Hikz… bahkan Kyuhyun tak memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun, setelah semalam bercinta denganku, hikz…. Apakah dia mau meninggalkanku…."

.

Drttt… drrrttt….

.

"Yeobseyo…"

.

'_Yeobseyo Ming…. Kau datanglah kemari sayang, kita rayakan tahun baru bersama…'_

.

"_Nde_ _umma_, Ming mau mandi dulu yah…."

.

'_Nde chagiya… cepat mandi, baumu sudah sampai di hidung umma, hahahah…'_

.

"_Ummmaaaaaaaaaa_…."

.

Klik ~

.

"Hahhh.. bahkan keluargaku tak satupun yang mengucapkan selamat padaku, malangnya nasibmu Ming…."

.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit terseok merasakan bagian tubuh 'bawah'nya semakin sakit kala dia berjalan..

.

"Awas saja kau tak tanggung jawab Kyu kalau aku hamil…. Mana dia mengeluarkannya di 'dalam' pula…. Hueeeeeeee… T^T"

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan bersiap ke rumah orang tuanya…

_._

_Dress_ mungil berwarna _peach_ muda dipilihnya untuk menyambut tahun baru sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Memoleskan sedikit _blush on_ di kedua pipi _chubby_nya, dan sedikit membasahi bibirnya dengan lipgloss berwarna _peach_ terang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Sepatu mungil berwarna putih tampak begitu pas di kaki rampingnya…

.

Sempurna..

.

Sungmin meyakini dia memang terlahir sempurna, namun dia kini meyakini hidupnya tak sesempurna yang di bayangkan, apalagi saat orang-orang yang kau kasihi nampak tak mengingat hari istimewa baginya.. hari dimana usia dan kematangannya bertambah.

.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya sejenak dan bergegas mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah megah orang tuanya…

**.**

**.**

**Lee Family House…**

.

Sepi…

.

Sungmin memakirkan mobilnya ke dalam halaman rumah orang tuanya. Biasanya dia akan di sambut dengan senyuman khas Shin _ahjussi_, penjaga keamanan dirumahnya, namun mengapa rumahnya begitu sepi? Bukankah _umma_nya menyuruhnya kemari dengan alasan merayakan tahun baru bersama..

.

Sungmin merasa ada yang tak beres…

.

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju pintu megah rumahnya, sedikit tergesa, entah mengapa nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Kekhawatiran mulai merayap dalam relung hatinya, ada apa sebenarnya, tak biasanya rumahnya tampak begitu lengang, bahkan mobil mewah milik orang tua dan adiknya tak berada di halaman rumahnya yang terlalu luas…

.

"_Appa_, _umma_.. Sungjin-_ah_,,, ada apa ini….?"

.

BRAKK~

.

CTAK… DORR….DORR…. DORRR…

.

TET~ TET… TEEEEEtttttttttttttttt….

.

Suara letupan balon dan suara nyaring terompet terdengar bersahut-sahutan, memenuhi kediaman megah milik keluarga Lee…..

.

"_SAENGIL_ _CHUKKAE_ LEE SUNGMIN….. _SAENGIL_ _CHUKKAE_ _HAMNIDA_ _NAE_ _SARANG_ MINNIE….."

.

"_AND HAPPY NEW YEAR CHAGIYAH_…..!"

.

Sungmin hanya bisa terheran, sedetik kemudian air mata bahagia mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_nya, semuanya berkumpul kedua orang tuanya, adik laki-laki tercintanya, sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya, orang tua kekasihnya, dan tentu saja kekasih tercintanya, Cho Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum lebar memandang wajahnya yang kini sudah terlihat begitu basa karena air mata…

.

Bahagia.. ini terlalu membahagiakan…

.

Tak terduga.. hei, bahkan rumahnya tadi terlihat seperti sarang hantu,,,,

.

"_Gomawo_… hikzz.. _jeongmal_ _gomawo_.. hikzzz T^T.. bahkan kukira tadi kalian melupakan ulang tahunku, jahatnya.. bahkan tak ada yang mengucapkan padaku tepat jam 12 tadi malam…"

.

Leeteuk, _umma_ Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis, dan berjalan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, diikuti oleh Kangin sang _appa_. Sungjin yang tak mau kalah, segera berlari dan menabrakkan dirinya dan ikut memeluk Sungmin.

.

"_Chagiya_.. _mianhe_.. kami hanya ingin memberi kejutan…" mereka berempat makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyalurkan seluruh cinta sebagai sebuah keluarga…

.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, kala kedua orang tua Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan memberi selamat…

.

"Heechul _ahjumma_, Hangeng _ahjussi_.. _gomawo_ sudah mau datang kemari…" Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat, dan mengulas senyum yang begitu manis untuk calon mertuanya..

.

Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin "_Saengil_ _chukkae_ Sungminnie… kau tampak begitu manis hari ini sayang,, dan panggil kami _umma_ dan _appa_, bukankah kau adalah calon menantu kami..?"

.

Wajah Sungmin memerah malu "_Gomawo_ ommonim, abonim.. _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ sudah menerima Minnie sebagai calon menantu" sekali lagi Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

.

Melihatnya membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar, dia memang tak salah mempertahankan Sungmin, _yeoja_ yang begitu rupawan hati dan perilakunya, Kyuhyun begitu bahagia melihat keakraban Sungmin dengan orang tuanya…

.

"Minnie _saengil_ _chukkae_…."

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak berbarengan, sepasang kekasih ini memang selalu heboh, dan memeluk Sungmin begitu kencang, sampai hampir membuat Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang….

.

Kyuhyun melotot tajam, melihat kekasihnya menjadi korban keganasan duo pasangan beda alam itu, "Yak.. yak..yak.. hei, monyet hiperaktif dan ikan jelek, jangan memeluk Minnie-ku terlalu kencang, kalian membuatnya kehabisan nafas… aishhh ~"

.

Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan mereka bertiga, membuat wajah Eunhyuk merengut kesal sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya dan kekasihnya…

.

"Kyu, bahkan kau belum memberiku selamat….." wajah Sungmin merengut kesal, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun belum menghampirinya, apalagi belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya….

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, Sungmin masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal dan entahlah, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya menjadi begitu imut kala kekasihnya itu merasa kesal..

.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan cepat, membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat karena terkejut dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun…

.

"_Saengil_ _chukkae_ _nae_ _chagiya_, _nae_ sarang…. _Saengil_ _chukkae_ _hamnida_…."

.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya, Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya hendak menatap Kyuhyun, senyum yang begitu manis dia sunggingkan hanya untuk _namja_ yang me_nde_kapnya erat ini.

.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu, _jeongmal_ _gomawo_… _saranghae_ _nae_ Cho Kyuhyunnie…"

.

Chu~

.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan raut imut Sungmin, dengan cepat mengecup kening Sungmin lama, seakan menyalurkan begitu banyak cinta yang tak terlukiskan…

.

"Ming…."

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, dan duduk berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dengan membawa sebuah kotak mungil berwarna _pink_ lembut…

.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan…?"

.

"Ming, maukah kau menikah denganku, hidup selamanya denganku, menjadi seorang istri dari _namja_ buruk sepertiku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anak yang nakal sepertiku, menjadi ratu dalam istana kecilku,,,"

.

Sungmin menangis, air matanya mengalir lagi, kembali merasakan kebahagiaan yang jauh-jauh lebih indah di banding perayaan ulang tahunnya ini, ini kado terindah…..

.

"Kyuhh.. aku mau.. sungguh aku mau….."

.

Sungmin menerjang Kyuhyun dengan cepat, memeluknya begitu erat seakan begitu tak ingin kehilangan _namja_ tampan yang kini sedang di peluknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu imut dan unik..

.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan mereka, dan memasangkan cincin kecil yang berada dalam kotak mungil yang dibawanya, dia tersenyum senang kala cincin itu melingkar indah di jari kelingking Sungmin, begitu juga Sungmin melakukan sebaliknya…

.

Mereka tersenyum begitu bahagia, membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana ikut tersenyum bahagia, bahkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak sanggup membendung tangis haru mereka…

.

"_Chukkae_ Sungmin-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kala semua orang memberi mereka ucapan selamat, dan mereka berdua kompak berdiri di depan seluruh yang hadir, dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka dalam, sebagai rasa hormat dan ungkapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus…

.

"_Gomawo_ semuanya… _jeongmal_ _gomawo_" Ucap Sungmin sembari menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya lembut, mengecup kening, dan kedua kelopak mata Sungmin bergantian, menyalurkan segala rasa cinta yang begit menggelora, hanya untuk _yeoja_ manis di depannya, _yeoja_ yang kelak akan mendampingi hidupnya..

.

"_I love you_….." ucap Kyuhyun lembut…

.

"_Anni_…" Jawab Sungmin, membuat wajah Kyuhyun berkerut lucu…

.

"_Waeyo_…..?"

.

"Not _I love you_… _but_ _I love you_ _so much_…."

.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya lucu ke arah Kyuhyun, dan dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Kyuhyun…

.

"_Arraseo_… _Naega_ _jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_ Cho Sungmin…. Puas…..?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi lembut Sungmin dengan begitu sayang..

.

"Heheheehhee…. _Nado_ _jeongmal_ _Saranghaeyo_ Cho Kyuhyun….."

.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri, dan memeluk kedua orang yang kini sedang berbahagia itu..

.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah…?"

.

Tanya Leeteuk dan Heechul berbarengan… dan menimbulkan tawa kecil dari seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan.

.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, berusaha membangun kontak dengan Sungmin…

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Iya, kapan Kyu…?" kakinya menghentak kecil, seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan pada orang tuanya, _neomu kyeopta…_

.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin..

.

"Nanti saat ulang tahunku tiba sayang….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

_MWORAGO_?! Ok, saya tahu ini begitu telat untuk digunakan sebagi project Ultah Ming, _mianhe_….

.

My first FF with NC moment…. / rasanya merah sendiri bikinnya.. _jeongmal_… 6.405 word, weeeew~ one shoot terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin, smeoga gak membosankan yah... #SembunyidiketekMing~

.

Saya berdosa sungguh….. bikin mereka NCan sebelum menikah, maaaaaaaaaaaa... T_T

.

OK sekian dulu ajah, untuk FF yang lain menyusul yah… saya masih begitu sibuk dengan yang namanya data closing akhir tahun…. Hueeeee…. T^T

.

Tapi….. walopun telat saya ucapin.. "_SAENGIL_ _CHUKKAE_ FOR _NAE_ _CHAGIYA_ LEE SUNGMIN…" semoga makin imut, manis, cantik, terkenal, dan semua yang baik-baik pokoknya buat suami kedua saya ini…#digamparKyupil….

.

Oh yah, kurang dua lagi doanya buat Sungmin, semoga makin disayang Kyuhyun n' cepet nikah sama Kyuhyunnie yah…. #HighFiveBarengKyuhyun_Appa_~#MintaImbalanKeKyuhyun_Appa_~

.

_Sorry for typo_… biasa, bikinnya malam, mata udah rabun mah.. kekekeke… XD

.

Buat yang nunggu pernikahan KyuMin, tunggu sebulan lagi yah, tepatnya waktu ultah si epil,,, semoga ajah bisa bikin cepet, hohoho… #pletak~

.

And the last… REPIU NDE yah.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuhan…._

_._

_Kupanjatkan doa hanya kepadaMu…_

_._

_Kumohon dengan sangat…_

_._

_Kirimkan dia untukku…_

_._

_Berikanlah dia kepadaku…_

_._

_Dan jadikanlah dia adalah hadiah terindah dariMu…_

.

.

.

**BIRHTDAY GIFT (Kyuhyun Ver)**

**.**

**Presented by Aida Fitri aka Sung Hye Ah**

**.**

** Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Lee Sungmin **

**.**

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**Length:**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Pure Romance**

**.**

**Rated :**

**M**

**.**

**S**_**umma**_**ry :**

**Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku….**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belongs to the God, and their parents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hye Ah POV~**

"Nghhh… hahh~ Kyuhh.. Hentikhhann..Ughh~"

.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengeluh nikmat, dicengkeramnya kerah jas hitam milik Kyuhyun dengan erat, sembari tengah mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun makin leluasa mengukir tanda cinta berwarna merah kebiruan itu.

.

"Arghhh~ Kyuhhhh…."

.

Seringai tercetak jelas di sudut bibir milik pemuda bermarga Cho ini kala menyaksikan begitu indah _yeoja_ yang kini dalam dekapannya, sembari tangannya tak hentinya meremas kedua pantat berisi nan indah Sungmin….

.

"CHO KYUHYUN….!"

.

Mendengar gelegar suara tak bersahabat itu membuat kedua insan yang tengah mencumbu itu menoleh ke arah pintu, Sungmin sibuk membenarkan gaunnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah tersenyum, ah tidak, lebih baik kita katakan menyeringai…

.

CKLEK~

.

"_Aigooo_..~"

.

Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun memijit keningnya pening, dia begitu merutuki bagaimana bisa dia mempunya adik laki-laki yang begitu mesum, aishh ~

.

"Kyunnie.. kau.. aish…~ cepat sana, semuanya sudah menunggu, mengapa kau tak bisa bersabar sebentar sih…"

.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lucu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk malu, dipergoki oleh calon kakak ipar sedang bercumbu dengan calon suaminya.

.

"CEPAT KYUHYUNNIE,,,,! Mau sampai kapan kau melototi melihat kecantikan Minnie… _aigoo_… Tuhan..salah apakah hambaMu ini, hingga mempunya adik yang begitu _pervert_…."

.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal "Ya…ya..ya… jangan mengataiku mesum _noona_, _arraseo_ aku akan keluar…"

.

Klap~

.

Ahra menghela nafasnya pelan, dan melihat Sungmin, cantik.. sungguh… 'Tak salah Kyuhyun memilih menceraikan Hanna dulu dan mempertahankan _yeoja_ mungil ini..'

.

"Minnie_-ah_,, _aigooo_… kau cantik dan manis sekali dengan gaun putih ini,, adikku memang tak salah pilih calon istri, justru sekarang aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ming, apakah kau tak apa punya calon suami _pervert_ dan seperti setan itu?"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis "Hehehe.. _annio_ _oennie_, aku tak salah pilih, walaupun dia seperti setan, ups… hehehe… tapi aku mencintainya, sungguh…"

.

Ahra mengusap kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya Ming, bilang padaku kalau dia menyakitimu.. kau tahu bukan sedari dulu aku hanya merestui Kyu denganmu, namun yah.. saat itu kedua orang tuaku melakukan kesalahan, semoga kau bisa memaafkan mereka Ming…"

.

Sungmin tertawa pelan menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat makin manis "Aku tak pernah membenci mereka _oennie_, biarlah hal yang lalu berlalu dan tak perlu dikenang lagi… aku benarkan..?"

.

Ahra tersenyum senang "_Nde_…."

.

Tok ~tok~tok~

.

"Masuk saja" Sahut Sungmin dengan sedikit keras

.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka pelan menampilkan sesosok _namja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu tampan diusianya yang tak muda lagi…

.

"_Appa_…"

.

Sosok itu, Kangin tersenyum begitu tampan memandang putrinya yang kini tampak seperti bidadari..

.

"_Kajja_ Ming_-ah_, ah.. Ahra_-ah_, _umma_mu mencarimu tadi…"

.

"_Nde_…" Jawab keduanya kompak, dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan….

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Puk~

.

"_Aigoo_… _hyung_.. jangan mengagetkanku…."

.

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan…

.

"Dari mana saja kau Kyu, bahkan acraa akan segera di mulai, kau malah keluyuran tak jelas…"

.

"Hehehehe… aku sehabis mencicipi hidangan utama, unuk penambah tenaga…."

.

Pletak~

.

"Aigoooooo… bahkan tak lama lagi kau memilikinya, mengapa tak sabaran sekali sih… aishh.."

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengegesan tak jelas "Habis aku tak sabar _Hyung_.. oya mana monyet hiperaktifmu?"

.

Tak ~pletak ~

.

"Awww… yak _hyung_ aku kan sedang bertanya…." Kyuhyun mengerecutkan bibirnya 'yang tak ada imut-imutnya'.

.

"Hyukkie sedang berbicara dengan Ryewook dan Kibummie.._Palliwa_,,, segera kesana, acaranya jam 10 kan, 10 menit lagi Kyu…."

.

"_Arraseo_…"

.

Kyuhyun bergegas berjalan cepat ke depan, para tamu undangan tersenyum melihat begitu tampannya Cho Kyuhyun hari ini, yah _actor_ utama hari ini, kebahagiaan membumbung memenuhi rongga dada Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi.. yah benar sebentar lagi…

.

Plok ~plok ~ plok~

.

Tepukan keras menyambut kedua insan yang kini tengah berjalan dengan anggun, sesekali Sungmin menyapa para tamu undangan,,,

.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira…

.

'Minnie.. _neomu yeoppo_….'

.

'Aku menantikanmu sayang, dan hari ini tiba… Terima Kasih Tuhan…' Ucap syukur Kyuhyun dalam hati..

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jaga putriku…"

.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dari tangan mertuanya, Lee Kangin, dan membimbinganya untuk berdiri berdampingan dengannya…

.

"Ehem… baiklah pemberkatan akan segera saya mulai.. sebelumnya, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

.

Tak ada suara, sang pendeta dan kedua mempelai tersenyum senang, pertanda semua orang memang mendukung mereka…

.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah menjadi pendamping seorang Lee Sungmin sebagai suaminya, menjaganya di kala sehat maupun sakit, bersamanya di kala senang maupun sedih, sampai maut memisakan kalian berdua…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan menjawab dengan tegas "_Nde_.. saya bersedia…."

.

Sang pendeta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin "Dan kau Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya, menjaganya di kala sehat maupun sakit, bersamanya di kala senang maupun sedih, sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua…"

.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyuh sebentar dan tersenyum begitu manis "_Nde_.. saya bersedia…"

.

Sang pendeta, dan semua para tamu undangan tersenyum begitu bahagia, tak terkecuali kedua orang tua mempelai yang kini tengah terisak begitu haru dalam dekapan suami mereka.

.

"Baiklah atas restu Tuhan, kalian sah menjadi suami istri… Untuk kalian berdua silahkan menyematkan kedua cincin pernikahan dan sang mempelai pria silahkan mencium sang mempelai wanita.."

.

Donghae yang bertugas membawa cincin pernikahan, berjalan begitu tegap dan terlihat tampan di damping sang _yeojachingu_, Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyukjae..

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum gembira "Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya…" dan menyerahkan kotak kecil berisi cincin pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

"_Gomawo_" Jawab keduanya kompak…

.

Dan kedua mempelai kini tengah menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka, tepuk tangan membahana kala mereka telah usai memasang masing-masin cincin, dan…

.

Chu~

.

Kecupan kecil di bibir keduanya mengiringi indahnya hari ini… yah indahnya hari yang mereka nanti, hari pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin…

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

"_Chukkae_ _evil_ Cho… _Chukkae_ _bunny_ Minnie…."

.

Sambutan hangat mereka terima kala semua orang memberikan selamat, wajah keduanya terlihat berseri walaupun ada gurat kelelahan…

.

"_Nde_ _gomawo_… _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ Kibummie, Eunhyukkie, Ryewookie.…" Ucap Sungmin sembari memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya..

.

"_Aigoo_.. kukira kalian akan menikah di hari ulang tahun si _evil_,,, ternyata…"

.

"Hehehe… aku sudah tak sabar menjadikannya istri Wookie_-ah_… dan kukira hari ini adalah hari yang tepat" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Sungmin mesra…

.

Yah kalian tak salah dengar memang, sebelumnya bukan si _evil_ tampan ini berjanji menikahi Sungmin di hari jadinya, namun karena tak sabar ingin menjadikan Sungmin miliknya, sehingga Cho Kyuhyun merengek pada kedua orang tuanya untuk memajukan tanggal pernikahan mereka…

_**.**_

_**Flashback…**_

.

"_Umma_… ayolah.. tak ada salahnya kan, kalau tanggalnya maju, mau tanggal 27 Januari ataupun tanggal 3 Februari, tak ada bedanya"

.

Sang _appa_ yang sedang serius membaca koran paginya begitu terganggu dengan suara manja khas seorang Cho Kyuhyuh, putra kebanggaannya yang seketika menjadi _autis_ kala berurusan dengan _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin..

.

"Hentikan Kyu.. kau tak lihat _umma_ sedang sibuk, dan kau kira menyiapkan pernikahan itu mudah. Semua harus _perfect_ Cho, dan itu tak mudah…!"

.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya keras "Aishh… _appa_…."

.

Ok, kini seorang Cho Kyuhyun beralih dengan merayu _appa_nya…

.

"Benar kata _umma_mu Kyu, semuanya tak mudah… belum lagi, apakah keluarga Lee bersedia kalau tanggalnya di majukan?"

.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal "Baiklah kita akan menemui keluarga Lee kalau begitu dan meyakinkan mereka untuk segera menyerahkan putri cantiknya pada pangeran tampan Cho Kyuhyun, hahahaha…"

.

Cho Hankyung, menatap putranya _ilfeel_.. Ok, sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memang akan bersikap _autis_ kala berurusan dengan _yeoja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin..

_**.**_

_**Flashback End~**_

.

Yah kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah gedung mewah di kawasan tengah kota Seoul, resepsi pernikahan KyuMin di gelar besar-besaran, yah tak masalah untuk kedua keluarga pengusaha sukses itu. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan keduanya…

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan pesta mereka..

.

"Kyunnie…"

.

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami, lelah sepertinya…

.

"Hem… _nde_ _chagiya_, _waeyo_?" Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut hitam Sungmin sembari memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Sungmin..

.

"Aku lelah Kyunnie… kapan pesta ini berakhir…"

.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat "Sabar sayang…. Sebentar lagi yah…"

.

Dirasakannya anggukan kecil Sungmin dalam dekapannya, perasaan indah ini begitu sulit dilukiskan,,,

.

'Terima Kasih Tuhan,,, BerkahMu memang tak pernah padam….'

.

"Kyunnie…" Kembali suara kecil nan lembut itu mengalun begitu indah menembus gendang telinga Kyuhyun..

.

"_Nde_.. apalagi?"

.

"Nanti malam jangan menyerangku dulu yah… aku ingin tidur….lelah sekali…" _Puppy eyes_ Sungmin kini tengah dihadapi Kyuhyun…

.

'Hei… bagaimana bisa istrimu minta di malam pertama mereka.. ups~- malam kedua tepatnya- suaminya untuk tak menyentuhnya….'

.

Hahh~ kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas… "_Nde_.. baiklah _chagiya_… lalu kapan aku boleh menyerangmu?"

.

"Hem… kalau aku sudah tak lelah, _otte_…?"

.

"Iya, kapan itu?"

.

"Entahlah…"

.

"_Mworago_.. Sungmin_-ah_, kau tak bercanda kan? Tak boleh.. tak boleh…"

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "_Nde_.. _nde_… terserahlah, yang penting tak malam ini… ya..ya..ya…"

.

"_Arra_ _chagiya_…."

.

Dan kini keduanya tengah berpelukan begitu erat, sembari menyaksikan para tamu undangan yang lalu lalang di depan mereka…

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Brak~

.

"Sial…. Tidak adakah kesialan lagi setelah ini,,,, Ya Tuhan…"

.

Kyuhyun membanting beberapa berkas yang kini terlihat berantakan di meja direkturnya,,,

.

"Argggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,,, ~"

.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut lebatnya dengan kesal, _appa_nya benar-benar kejam, sial menghampirinya, sudah langsung masuk kerja di hari yang seharusnya dia habiskan bersama istrinya. Bagaimana tidak, baru kemarin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, dan keesokannya, Cho Hangeng, _appa_nya dengan sangat kejam menyuruhnya masuk kantor. Gagal sudah rencana bulan madunya…

.

Brak~

.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, berisik….!"

.

"_Hyung_…. Kau tak tahu penderitaanku…."

.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi sikap kekanakan atasan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya ini,,,

.

"Aku tahu, _ahjussi_ mengirimmu ke distrik Namwon kan, untuk proyek taman perusahaan kita yang pertama, hei.. heii.. heiii…. Jangan berlagak sok mati Kyu..!"

.

Bentak Donghae kala matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, sembari memasang tampang tersiksa…

.

"Bagaimana aku tak ingin mati _Hyung_, bahkan aku belum menyentuh Sungmin semalam, karena istri manisku itu kelelahan, dan rencananya aku ingin meminta libur untuk bulan madu ke pulau Jeju… Hikzz~ kejamnya _appa_ku… bahkan dia menyuruhku ke Namwon dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seminggu _hyung_,, SEMINGGU,,,,! Aishhh…."

.

"Ya sudah, bulan madu setelahnya saja kan bisa, jangan berlebihan Kyu, kau seperti akan mati saja berpisah sebentar dari istri kelincimu itu…."

.

"Rasanya aku memang ingin mati kalau tak melihatnya…"

.

Dan kini dengan lemasnya Kyuhyun menelungkupkan tubuh atasnya di atas meja, benar-benar pose yang mengerikan untuk seorang _evil_ Cho..

.

Donghae hanya tertawa mengejek, dan Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, karena dia sudah terlanjur lemas…

.

"Kapan kau berangkat Kyu…?"

.

"Nanti sore, aishhh…"

.

Hilang sudah ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dasi yang setengah terlepas, kemeja yang terbukan kancing atasnya, rambut acak-acakan, dan tampang yang memelas…

.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang Cho dengan proyek barumu…."

.

"YAK _HYUNG_…!"

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Sungmin kini sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, sembari menguncir rambut panjangnya dengan ikatan buntut kuda, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan cantik sekaligus, dan tentu saja membuat leher jenjang nan putih mulus miliknya terlihat semakin indah..

.

Chu~

.

Kyuhyun mengecup kilat leher sang istri, dan memeluknya tiba-tiba..

.

"Kyunnie, kau baru saja pulang?"

.

"Hem…" dehem Kyuhyun, namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Sungmin, membelai punggung Sungmin yang membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dada bidang sang suami…

.

"Mengapa kau terlihat lelah sekali _yeobo_, apakah pekerjaanmu menumpuk di kantor?"

.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah "Tidak juga _chagie_, hanya saja aku begitu merindukanmu…"

.

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun, memandang iris _obsidian_ suaminya dengan iris _foxy_nya, mengerjap pelan, sembari membelai pipi tirus milik sang suami…

.

"_Nado bogoshippo nae_ _yeobo_…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, dan menarik tengkuk Sungmin, mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir _shape M_ milik Sungmin, melumatnya lembut, seakan bibir istrinya adalah kristal yang mudah pecah…

.

"Nghh.. mhhh~"

.

Erangan halus terdengar dari bibir manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dengan pelan, seakan meminta ijin untuk memasuki dan menggoda seluruh penghuni mulut Sungmin…

.

"Hahh~ Kyuhhh.. ughhhhmpptt…"

.

Sungmin memukul dada suaminya pelan mengisyaratkan sang suami, bahwa dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas..

.

"Hahhhh.. hoshh.. EUGHHHHHHHH..~ Kyuhhhhh,,, engghhhhhh,, janganhhh digigithh keras sayanghh…"

.

Bibir Kyuhyun tak berhenti hanya di bibir Sungmin, kini bibirnya tengah menjelajah di leher putih Sungmin, menghisapnya dengan lembut, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapa seluruh bagian leher indah istrinya..

.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang halus, mendesah pelan, tangannya terangkat mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin menghisap leher sensitifnya. Tangan Kyuhyun tak hanya diam, kini dia dengan mudahnya meremas payudara Sungmin yang tentu saja masih tertutupi pakaian, membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah tak karuan…

.

"Hahh,, hah.. ahhh..ahh.. Kyuhhhhh…."

.

Kyuhyun melepas semua kegiatannya, menatap mata _foxy_ Sungmin dengan sendu. Sungmin terlihat _sexy_ berkali-kali lipat dengan mulut terbuka yang masih berusaha mengambil nafas karena kelakuan mesum suaminya…

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin..

.

"Ming~"

.

"Hem…."

.

"_Mianhe_, kita belum bisa berbulan madu dalam waktu dekat, _appa_ menyuruhku untuk mengurusi proyek di Namwon selama seminggu. Kau tak apa sayang?"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis "_Gwenchana_ Kyu, kita bulan madu setelahnya saja… kapan kau berangkat?, supaya aku bisa menyiapkan kebutuhanmu.."

.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lama… "Malam ini sayang, tak apa kan?"

.

Chu~

.

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas "Ok, aku akan siapkan keperluanmu disana, sekarang mandilah…"

.

"_Gomawo_ sayang…."

.

Dan kyuhyun berlalu ke kamar mandi, dan Sungmin sibuk dengan perlengkapan yang akan di bawa Kyuhyun…

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

5 hari sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Kyuhyun ke Namwon, kini Sungmin dirundung kerinduan yang amat sangat, walaupun sejam sekali Kyuhyun selalu menelponnya. Namun tak melihat Kyuhyun dalam jangka waktu 5 hari ini, membuatnya begitu ingin menyusul suaminya ke Namwon…

.

"Kyunnie, _bogoshippo_…. Bahkan masih ada 2 hai lagi,, aishhh…~"

.

Cklek~

.

"Ming_-ah_…"

.

Sungmin menoleh kala mendapati panggilan lembut dari Heechul, _umma_ mertuanya..

.

"Mengapa gelisah seperti itu?"

.

Sungmin tersenyum lirih "Aku merindukan Kyunnie _umma_…"

.

Heechul mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang "Bersabarlah, masih ada 2 hari lagi Min… kalau kau bosan di rumah, kau bisa mulai masuk kantormu lagi…"

.

"Ahhh~ benar.. baiklah besok, aku akan mulai masuk kantor saja…."

.

Heechul tersenyum menanggapi tingkah imut menantunya "Nah begitu dong, yang semangat… Oya, setelah Kyuhyun kembali, dia merengek meminta bulan madu Ming, apa kau sudah menyetujuinya?"

.

Sungmin mengangguk malu "_Nde_ _umma_, dia juga mengatakan seperti itu sebelum berangkat ke Namwon…"

.

"Ahh~ baiklah, kau dan Kyuhyun tenang saja, biar _umma_ dan _appa_ yang menyiapkan semuanya, kalian tinggal berangkat saja begitu Kyuhyun tiba.."

.

Sungmin tersenyum riang "_Gomawo_ _ne_ _umma_…"

.

Heechul mengangguk dan mencium dahi menantunya sekilas "Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam Ming…"

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Sungmin akhirnya melewati dua hari tanpa Kyuhyun dengan kembali bekerja di kantornya. Sambutan hangat di terimanya dari seluruh karyawan perusahaannya. Rindu, tentu saja dia merindukan suasana kantornya setelah sang _appa_ memberi liburan padanya setelah pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun..

.

Apakah kerinduan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun berkurang? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, bahkan kerinduannya semakin membuncah ingin meledak. Namun Sungmin bisa mengatasinya, menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk dokumen di atas mejanya. Satu persatu dokumen di atas mejanya berkurang, pertanda Sungmin giat sekali dengan pekerjaannya…

.

"Hahh~ lelahnya…" Sungmin menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi miliknya, sejenak memejamkan mata lelahnya…

.

Drrtt~ drrttt~ drrtt~

.

Ponsel diatas mejanya bergetar hebat, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Tertera nama 'Nae _Yeobo_' di tampilan _Android pink_ miliknya,,

.

Dengan senyum lebar Sungmin mengangkat telpon dari sang suami..

.

"_Yeobseyo_ Kyunnie…"

.

'_Chagiya_.. _bogoshippo_~'

.

"_Nado_ Kyu…. Kau sudah makan sayang?"

_._

'_Belum.. setelah ini aku makan sayang.. kau sedang apa? Katanya kau sudah masuk kerja dari kemarin..'_

.

"Nde.. aku bosan,,, aku begitu merindukanmu Kyunnie, kapan kau kembali?"

_._

'_Ehmm…Rahasia, hahaha… ya sudah selesaikan pekerjaanmu sayang… Saranghae…'_

.

"Isshhhh~ _Nado_ _saranghae_yo.. cepat kembali Kyu~"

_._

'_Pasti chagiya….'_

.

Klik~

.

Panggilan itu terputus, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya imut…

.

"Bahkan besok ulang tahunmu Kyu.. apa kau tak ingin merayakannya denganku? Menyebalkan…."

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya sembari berulang kali mengumpat suaminya yang tak peka sama sekali dengan kerinduannya…

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Terlihat sesosok _yeoja_ manis yang tengah tertidur pulas sembari memeluk gulingnya erat. Sesekali terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir mungilnya, begitu cantik, dan terlihat seperti sosok bidadari...

_._

_Namja_ itu memasuki kamar sang _yeoja_ dengan mengendap-endap, tangannya beralih ke pintu almari berwarna coklat yang berada di sudut kiri kamar yang tengah gelap itu. Menarik koper dari almari dengan lirih, memasukkan begitu banyak pakaian di dalamnya, entah maksudnya apa…

.

Sesekali matanya menatap khawatir _yeoja_ yang sedang tidur itu terganggu dengan ulahnya, namun bersyukurlah dia, _yeoja_ itu nampak tak terganggu. _Namja_ itu menarik pelan kopernya menuju luar kamar itu, memberi isyarat pada seseorang untuk membawa koper itu ke dalam mobil pribadinya..

.

Hup~

.

Di gendongnya _yeoja_ yang sedang tertidur itu dengan sekali tangkupan, dan anehnya _yeoja_ itu tak juga bergeming, begitu pulas tidurnya..

.

"Kau cantik sekali Ming kalau tidur…."

.

Chu~

.

Di kecupnya kening sang istri dengan lembut…

.

"Waktunya bulan madu _chagiyah_…."

.

Dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil, yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara.

.

"_Umma_, _appa_.. _gomawo_ _nde_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya…."

.

"_Nde_ sayang… apapun untuk kalian berdua…."

.

Heechul mengecup kening putranya dan kening menantunya sekilas… Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah manja istrinya pada sang anak…

.

"Kyunnie…. _Saengil chukkae_ _nae aegya_…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, kedua matanya kini mengalirkan bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaan untuknya..

.

Heechul menghapus bekas air mata Kyuhyun, Hangeng menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan…

.

"_Gomawo_ _umma_, _appa_ _jeongmal_ _gomawo_….."

.

"_Nde_ _chagiya_, bersenang-senanglah kalian disana.. jagalah menantu manis kami Kyunnie…"

.

"Tentu saja _appa_, _umma_… jangan khawatir… aku berangkat dulu…"

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Sosok cantik nan manis itu masih tertidur dengan tenang, nampak sekali tak terganggu dengan keadaan dan lingkungan yang berubah di sekitarnya. Sinar cantik milik sang matahari menerobos dengan lembut dalam sebuah kamar, _yeoja_ itu nampak mulai terganggu, mata cantiknya mulai menangkap sinyal sang mentari.

.

"Eunghh~….."

.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil sang _yeoja_, matanya perlahan mulai terbuka, dan seketika menguceknya pelan, berusaha membiasakan dengan sinar yang masuk menerobos retina miliknya. Masih tak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar…

.

"_Aigoo_.. jam berapa ini…?"

.

Diliriknya kanan kiri, mulai aneh, OK.. seingatnya sprei yang dipakainya berwarna _baby blue_, milik Kyuhyun, suaminya. Tapi sprei ini jelas sekali berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga berwarna muda. Dan bukankah lemari pakaian milik Kyuhyun berpintu tiga dan berukuran besar, sedangkan lemari yang dilihatnya hanya berpintu dua, dan berukuran medium.

.

Tunggu,,,,

.

"_Mworago_?! Dimana ini?"

.

Cklek~

.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka..

.

"_Morning baby_~"

_._

_Yeoja_ itu, Cho Sungmin, hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, di depan matanya kini tampak sang suami dengan hanya berbalut sebuah _piyama_ berwarna biru cerah.

.

"Kyunnie~"

.

"_Nde_… _chagiya_… ini aku, kau seakan melihat hantu di pagi hari…."

.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang suami, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau sudah pulang, aku merindukanmu, sungguh.. sungguh merindukanmu…."

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, lengannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sang istri, tangannya membelai lembut surai hitam nan lembut milik Sungmin.

.

"_Nado_…. Kau tak tahu, begitu tersiksanya aku saat jauh darimu sayang…. Rasanya ingin mati, aku tak bohong…."

.

Sungmin tersenyum, melonggarkan pelukannya, mengacak rambut sang suami dengan lembut, dan mengecup pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

.

"Hihihi~ aku tahu…."

.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya…

.

"Kyunnie… ini dimana?"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dia sudah menduga pertanyaan yang akan diajukan sang istri…

.

"Jeju… bukankah kau ingin kita berbulan madu kesini, bulan di luar negri. Katamu kau ingin menikmati indanya pantai Jeju, ke museum _Teddy Bear_, dan berjalan-jalan di daerah ini…"

.

Sungmin mengelus lengan sang suami dengan sayang "Kau mengingatnya, _gomawo_…"

.

"_Cheonma_…"

.

"Ya sudah ayo jalan-jalan…." Ajak Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah..

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "_Anni_….. kita disini selama seminggu penuh Ming, jalan-jalannya bisa lusa…"

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Mengapa harus lusa Kyu..?"

.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya kesal, hei hari ini ulang tahunnya, tak ingatkah istri imutnya ini. Tentu saja dia ingin menagih hadiahnya pada sang istri, dan tentu saja dia ingin mengurung sang istri selama dua hari, ani kalau bisa tiga hari.. _anni_-_anni_, kalu bisa lagi empat atu lima hari… _aigoo_~

.

"Ming.. kau tak ingat…?"

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya "Ingat apa…"

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dan beranjak duduk di tempat tidur "Hah~ sudahlah…"

.

Drrtt ~ drrtt ~ drrtt~

.

"Sebentar Kyunnie, ada telpon…"

.

Sungmin langsung mengangkat Hpnya yang bergetar..

.

"_Yeobseyo_…"

_._

'_Yeobseyo chagiya… kau sudah sampai Jeju..'_

.

"_Ne_ _umma_, wae?"

_._

'_Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun?'_

.

"_MWO_? _Aigooo_… aku lupa… _gomawo_ _nde_…"

_._

'_Kau ini… ya sudah umma tutup yah, baik-baik disana sayang…'_

.

"Nde…"

.

Klik~

.

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya keras, dan melirik sang suami yang kini sedang terbaring lelah..

.

'Pantas saja Kyunnie kecewa, aku lupa…. _Mianhe_ _nae_ _yeobo_..'

.

Sungmin segera berbaring kembali disisi Kyuhyun, menggoyangkan badan sang suami pelan. Perasaan bersalah menyemutinya, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal penting seperti ini.

.

"Kyunnie…" panggilnya manja..

.

"Hem…"

.

"Bangunlah sebentar sayang…."

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati wajah sang istri begitu memelas…

.

"Ada apa Ming….?"

.

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya, dan

.

Chu~

.

"_Saengil_ _chukkae_ nae _yeobo_… _saengil_ _chukkae_ _nae sarang_… _saengil_ _chukkae_ nae _chagiya_…. _Mianhe_ Kyu, aku lupa..."

.

Melihat wajah sang istri yang begitu merasa bersalah membuat Kyuhyun tak tega juga, perlahan di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil sang istri dalam dekapannya, dikecupnya pucuk kepala sang istri dengan lembut..

.

"_Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ sayang… _Nan gwenchana_, yang penting kau sudah mengingatnya, dan mengucapkannya padaku, itu sudah cukup.."

.

"Maaf.. aku juga tak menyiapkan apapun untukmu Kyu,, aku benar-benar lupa…ak.."

.

"Sstt.. cukup dirimu, dan kebahagiaan kita, adalah yang terpenting untukku…."

.

"Aku masih tetap merasa tak enak Kyu, kau ingin apa, aku akan menurutinya…."

.

Bingo ~ kata-kata ini yang tengah ditunggu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan _smirk_nya, tentu saja dia akan menangih hadiahnya, hadiah yang tak akan terganti dengan apapun, hadiah yang akan membuat Sungmin tak keluar kamar selama yang dia inginkan…

.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin, mengecupnya pelan, melumatnya penuh kasih sayang, dan membisikkan suatu kata…

.

"Aku ingin dirimu sekarang sayang…."

.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian dia menyadari, dia harus melakukannya, bahkan Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan malam pertamanya, karena saat itu dia menolaknya dengan alasan lelah.

.

Sungmin mengangkat mukanya, mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut…

.

"Tapi aku belum mandi Kyu, dan kau juga belum mandi. Kita mandi dulu bagaimana?"

.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak perlu, kita berdua masih wangi… kalaupun kita mandi, setelah kegiatan, kita harus mandi lagi Ming, tidak _efektif_…. Aku inginnya sekarang sayang…"

.

Kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin memerah sempurna, dan sedetik kemudian..

.

"Baiklah, lakukanlah sebanyak yang kau mau, perlakukan aku selembut mungkin, jadikanlah aku tawananmun selamanya sayang….."

.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama, memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya begitu erat. Perasaan ini tak terlukiskan, indah bagaikan surga, tak terjamah bagaikan nirwana, dan hanya dia yang merasakannya. Sungminnya selalu mampu membuatnya tak mengenal logika...

.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, amat sangat mencintaimu….."

.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan erat Kyuhyun.. "_Nado_.. aku juga teramat mencintaimu Kyu…"

.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, dan kini memposisikan diri di atas sang istri, membelai lembut wajah sempurna sang istri dengan penuh rasa cinta yang meluap.

.

Chu~

.

Di kecupnya kening sang istri perlahan,

.

Chu~

.

Dikecupnya pucuk hidung mungil Sungmin dengan mesra,

.

Chu~ chu~

.

Di kecupnya lembut kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungminnya, dan

.

Chu~

.

Dikecupnya bibir mungil nan manis itu dengan lembut, melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan, dihisapnya kedua belah bibir ber_shape M_ itu dengan penuh cinta yang membara.

.

"Mphhhtt~ Unghhhh.. Kyuhhh..hhhh…umhhppttt~"

.

Lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir indah milik Sungmin, di angkatnya kedua lengannya hingga melingkar di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri milik Kyuhyun menjejak di sisi kepala Sungmin, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga jarak agar sang istri tak ditindihnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menerobos dibawah tengkuk Sungmin, menekannya lembut, memperdalam ciuman basah mereka.

.

Kyuhyun menjilat-jilat kedua belah bibir istrinya dengan penuh kelembutan, menggigitnya pelan, seakan pertanda bahwa lidahnya ingin menjelajahi seluruh gua manis milik istri tercintanya.

.

"Arghh~" lenguhan kembali terdengar saat bibir Sungmin terbuka, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya, meng_eksplorasi_ seluruh benda lunak yang berada dalam mulut manis Sungmin, mengabsen satu persatu, hingga mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Sungmin. Bermain lidah dan saling menghisap, begitu indah perasaan ini, begitu indah saat-saat seperti ini.

.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membelai tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbalut _piyama pink_ yang dikenakannya, membuat desahan Sungmin semakin terdengar liar dan menggoda. Mengusap dengan lembut punggung Sungmin, menurunkan tangannya perlahan, dan meremas padatan daging di bawah punggung istrinya dengan penuh gelora…

.

Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, mengisyaratakan bahwa dirinya telah kehabisa nafas, salahkan manusia yang begitu tergantung engan zat tak terlihat berwarna oksigen..

.

"Ming_-ah_h…."

.

Kyuhyun menyelami kedua _foxy_ indah milik istrinya, seraya mengusap peluh yang telah membasahi kening indah milik istrinya…

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu….."

.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus, tangannya terulur mengusap lembut wajah tampan sang suami…

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhh~" ucapnya seduktif… "Arghhh… pehlanhhh.. Kyuhhh…"

.

Dengan kecepatan tak terduga, Kyuhyun merundukkan kepalanya, mempertemukan bibir dan lidahnya dengan leher jenjang Sungmin, menjilatnya perlahan, mengigitnya dengan penuh cinta, hingga sebuah tanda cinta tercipta…

.

Suara decitan pertemuan antara bibir Kyuhyun dengan kulit leher Sungmin, terdengar begitu erotis, membuat kedua insan itu semakin tak ingin melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing piyama Sungmin, tangan Sungmin juga mulai mengimbangi kegiatan sang suami, hingga keduanya kini _naked_ dengan hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam mereka.

.

"Arghhh~ hahhh.. ahh…ahh… Kyuhhhh…." Kyuhyun dengan lembut menjilat belahan dada Sungmin, di kecupnya berulang kali kulit dada Sungmin yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna hitam. Meremas dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup itu dengan penuh gairah. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur digunakannya menyusup di bawah punggung Sungmin, merasa mengerti, Sungmin pun membusungkan dadanya untuk memudahkan sang suami melepas kaitan _bra_nya..

.

Ctek~

.

Entah mengapa bunyi kaitan yang terlepas itu begitu syahdu, begitu membuat keduanya memanas, dan kini terpampanglah kedua dada Sungmin yang padat dan menggoda. _Nipple_nya tampak begitu menegang indah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, dia begitu bahagia, sekali lagi dia bersyukur makhluk indah di bawahnya ini adalah miliknya, sah hanya miliknya…

.

Sungmin makin merona melihat kelakuan sang suami yang tak berkedip saat memandangi kedua payudara indahnya..

.

"Kyu~ jangan memandanginya seperti itu…" Tangan Sungmin bergerak menutupi kedua payudaranya, yang semakin nampak berisi, dari terakhir Kyuhyun melihatnya. Namun sebelum tertutupi, kedua tangan Kyuhyun menghalanginya..

.

"Jangan ditutupi Ming, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, seluruh yang ada pada tubuhmu adalah keindahan, selagi hanya ada diriku, jangan pernah menutupinya. Biarkan aku memilikinya, biarkan aku menjamahnya, dan biarkan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya…."

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepala sang istri, diusapnya lembut seluruh kesempurnaan wajah istrinya "Aku begitu mencintaimu Ming… hanya dengan melihat kedua mata _foxy_mu saja, sudah mampu membuatku begitu ingin memilikimu, cintaku hanya padamu. Tuhan yang akan menghukumku dengan berat , apabila di lain waktu aku mengkhianatimu, bisakah kau percaya padaku sayang?"

.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, air matanya mengalir dengan begitu indah membasahi kedua pipi _chubby_nya… "Aku percaya Kyu, aku percaya kau mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tuhan yang mendengar semuanya, semua janji kita berdua, janji yang kita ucapkan dihadapanNya…"

.

"Terima kasih sayang…."

.

"Sama-sama sayang.. sekarang lanjutkan sentuhanmu, aku sudah merindukannya…"

.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya, sejajar dengan kedua payudara Sungmin, mengecup kedua ujung milik Sungminnya dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin melenguh pelan, gairahnya semakin menggelora, dipandanginya sang suami yang masih sibuk mengecup seluruh permukaan kulit dadanya, sedikit malu memang, namun dia tak memungkiri, ini begitu terasa nikmat…

.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. Kyuhhh..Kyuhhh…"

.

Dengan rakus Kyuhyun meraup dada kiri istrinya, 'menyusu' layaknya bayi yang kehausan, tangan kanannya meremas-remas dada Sungmin yang menganggur, sesekali memelintir ujungnya dengan gemas, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menjelajah daerah sensitive Sungmin, mengelusnya, dan kemudian melepaskan kain terakhir Sungmin dengan cepat.

.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak meremas surai ikal nan kecoklatan milik suaminya, membuatnya semakin tampak berantakan, namun _sexy_ di waktu yang bersamaan. Remasannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin terdorong menikmati payudaranya. Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya pada payudara kiri Sungmin, mengusap payudara kanan Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian memasukkan dada kanan istrinya dalam mulutnya, kembali mengulang kegiatan 'menyusu'nya.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan segala apa yang dilakukan sang suami, kedua tangannya meremas kedua sisi spreinya dengan kuat, melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang kini ia rasakan. Matanya seakan ingin memejam, merasakan seluruh kasih sayang yang dicurahkan suaminya.

.

Bunyi kecupan dan decitan, yang ditimbulkan karena pertemuan bibir Kyuhyun dengan permukaan kulit Sungmin, memenuhi kamar yang kini mereka tempati untuk berbulan madu. Bahkan bisa jadi, suara-suaranya menggema hingga keluar, memenuhi _villa_ yang mereka sewa.

.

"Ohhh~ Kyuhyunniehhh….ahhh… gelihh…"

.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin, sang suami melahap permukaan daerah sensitifnya, mempermainkan klitoris Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Mengecup dan melumatnya seakan 'itu' adalah bibir Sungmin. Kegiatan sang suami membuat desahan Sungmin semakin keras, Sungmin berulangkali menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang amat sangat. Suaminya begitu mencintainya, memanjakannya dengan segala kelembutan, dia tahu, dia semakin mencintai suami tampan yang kini berada di bawahnya..

.

Kyuhyun terus saja bermain di daerah Sungmin, memutar dan meng in-outkan lidahnya di dalam Sungmin dengan teratur, berusaha menarik sari manis Sungmin, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas-remas kedua dada Sungmin dengan gairah yang tak terputus…

_._

_Orgasme_ pertama Sungmin datang, membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin melemas dan tak berdaya. Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat menyerap seluruh sari Sungmin tanpa rasa jijik, menjilatinya seakan takut ada yang tertinggal..

.

"Rasamu tetap manis sayang, hingga maaf… aku tak mau membaginya denganmu…"

.

Blush~

.

Kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin merona "Kau suka…?"

.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "Sangat…. Bisakah kita lanjutkan, aku sudah tak tahan sayang…"

.

Chu~

.

"_Nde_, lanjutkan Kyu, datanglah sebanyak yang kau mau… Aku mencintaimu…"

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…."

.

Kyuhyun melepas kain terakhir yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, 'miliknya' sudah meronta ingin segera mepeaskan hasrat. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin denga penuh gairah, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari apa yang akan dilakukannya.

.

Diturunkannya perlahan 'miliknya', menggesekkannya perlahan dengan bagian luar kewanitaan Sungmin, menggodanya untuk membangkitkan gairah sang istri kembali. Sungmin melenguh dalam ciumannya, kakinya bergerak tak teratur, menahan segala kenikmatan di daerah miliknya.

.

Dilepaskannya ciumannya dengan sang istri, dipandanginya sang istri yang kini tengah meringis menahan perih kala 'miliknya' berusaha menerobos lubang _senggama_ istrinya…

.

"Tahan sayang, _mianhe_ sudah membuatmu kesakitan…" Kyuhyun mengusap dengan sayang, peluh yang membasahi wajah istrinya, Sungmin hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan, sedikit meremas lengan sang suami, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian 'bawahnya'.

.

Keduanya megeruk udara dengan lega, kala 'milik' Kyuhyun sudah tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam Sungmin. Sungmin menghempaskan kepalanya dengan kasar kala merasakan sesak di lubang _senggama_nya, Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda, dia juga merasakan sedikit nyeri saat lubang Sungmin menjepit 'milik'nya dengan erat…

.

"Bergeraklah Kyuhh~" Bisik Sungmin seduktif..

.

Kyuhyun menngangguk, dan mulai bergerak dengan teratur di atas tubuh Sungmin. Lenguhan keduanya menggema memenuhi ruang kamar yang mereka huni, suara decitan tepat tidur ikut mengiringi begitu syahdunya dua insane yang kini tengah memadu cinta..

.

"Ahhh.. ..ahhh… Kyuhhh.. ahh.. Pelanhh…Ughh.. Nikmat Kyuhyunniehhh…"

.

"Ohhh..ahhh…ahhh… Minghhh.. Kau nikhhmmaatt, mengahppahh sempithh sekliihh Minghhh… ahhh~"

.

"Ohh… ughhhh… _faster_hhh Kyuhhh… Hhhh… _deeper_…ohhh…"

.

"Minghhh… _Saranghhh..haeehhh_…. Akuhhh.. mencintaihhmuhhh…"

.

"_Nadohhh_~"

.

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih bergerak dengan begitu liar di atas tubuh sang istri. Perasaan indah nan menggelora ini kembali mereka rasakan, indahnya saat kedua tubuh saling mencintai itu menyatu, melebur tanpa jarak, dan menyatu dengan irama yang penuh kesyahduan..

.

Bunyi cicitan burung-burung kenari di luar, menambah suasana semakin terasa romantis. Cinta ini indah saat kita bisa merasakan dicintai dengan sepenuh hati oleh pasangan kita. Cinta itu terasa sempurna, saat sang belahan hati selalu setia berada di sisi…

.

Keduanya masih larut dalam romansa cinta nan penuh gairah, terlihat kini keduanya telah berganti posisi. Sungmin kini berada di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, sedang sang suami kini nampak sibuk mengulum payudara istrinya, sembari terus bergerak keluar masuk di lubang surga sang istri.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah, saat dirasa sang suami masih juga bergerak dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum, dia begitu bahagia, impiannya terwujud, meskipun jalan cinta mereka tak mulus, namun dia patut bersyukur pengorbanan sarat kesetiannya ternyata berakhir dengan indah…

.

Kyuhyun berbaring, dan meminta Sungmin untuk duduk diatasnya dengan tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. dan kini Sungmin bergerak penuh gairah diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tahu istrinya telah kehabisan banyak tenaga, tangannya dengan sigap membantu Sungmin bergerak dengan memegangi kedua sisi pinggang istrinya. Setelah dirasa Sungmin kembali bergairah, dilepasnya kedua tangannya dari pinggang sang istri, dan kini kedua tangannya bergerak menangkup kedua payudara istrinya yang begitu terlihat menggairahkan kala sang istri bergerak liar diatasnya, meremasnya dengan gemas seiring dengan gerakan erotis Sungmin…

.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. Kyuhhhyunnie… ohhh…"

.

"Ming… terushhh Ming_-ah_hh~ teruslahh bergerakhh sayangnhh…~"

.

Hingga~

.

"Arghhhhh Kyuhhhhhhhhh~"

.

"Arghhhhhhhhh Minghhhhhhh ~"

_Orgasme_ mereka yang keempat datang bersamaan, keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha meraup _oksigen_ dengan rakus. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas dada Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan begitu erat…

.

"Aku lelah Kyuhhh~"

.

"_Nado_ Ming…."

.

"Sudah yah….." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengelus rambut hitamnya yang telah basah karena keringat…

.

"Nanti malam lagi tapi yah sayang…." Kedipan dilancarkan Kyuhyun, namun…

.

Bug..bug..bug..~

.

Sungmin bangkit dan kemudian memukul-mukul kecil dada Kyuhyun

.

"Awww~ sakit Ming…."

.

"Dasar Kyunnie _pervert_…"

.

"Tapi Minnie suka kan Kyunnie yang _pervert_…" Kalimat sarat godaan itu meluncur dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun…

.

"_Anniooo_.. Kyunnie… Hoekk..Hoekkk… Kyuuhhh.. Hoek…"

.

Sungmin bangkit dari atas tubuh sang suami, saat merasakan sesuatu yang dalam perutnya memberontak ingin keluar…

.

Plop~

.

"Arghhhh~" Sungmin meringis pelan saat merasakan 'milik' Kyuhyun terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan paksa, karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba bangun.

.

"Minnie_-ah_… _chagiya_.. _waeyo_? _Gwenchana_…?"

.

Kyuhyun kini panik dengan keadaan tubuh Sungmin yang seketika _drop_, mengelus bahu sang istri yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang mereka..

.

"Hoekkk..hoekk.. mual Kyunnie.. mu..Hoekkk…"

.

Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi, hendak memuntahkan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. Kyuhyun dengan tergesa mengambil pakaiannya dan Sungmin yang berserakan di bawah, memakai _piyama_ dengan gerakan cepat, dan tentu saja tak sempurna..

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dimana Sungmin sekarang tengah membungkukkan badannya, masih berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya dari belakang, mengusap tengkuk Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha menghilangkan rasa mual yang diderita Sungmin.

.

"Hiks..hiks.. mual Kyuhhh… hiks.. perutku terasa seperti penuh sekali…"

.

Kyuhyun mengurut tengkuk istrinya perlahan "Ssttt.. aku disini, apa kau kemarin malam sudah makan sayang sebelum tidur?"

.

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, tubuhnya terasa lemah sekali, seluruh isi perutnya sudah keluar, dan kini tubuhnya sama sekali tak bertenaga. Kyuhyun membimbingnya ke arah tempat tidur mereka, membantu istrinya itu duduk dengan benar..

.

"Kita ke dokter ya sayang.. aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa…"

.

"_Anni_ Kyu, mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah imut sang istri yang kini tampak sedikit pucat, tangannya terulur mengelus pucuk kepala sang istri, membelai wajah mulus istrinya..

.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu istirahatlah sayang.. aku akan memesan makanan dulu yah..."

.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Kyunnie… bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Nde, apa sayang?"

.

Pipi Sungmin merona sebelum mengucapkannya "Aku ingin mandi, badanku lengket sekali, tapi badanku lemas Kyu.. bisakah kau mandikan.. ahh.. _anni_, maksudku membersihkan tubuhku dengan semacam handuk kecil saja, dan setelah itu memakaikan pakaianku…"

.

"Tentu saja.. sebentar yah aku ambil peralatannya dulu…"

.

"_Mianhe_ Kyu, di hari ulang tahunmu, aku malah membuatmu repot…"

.

"Bukankah aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya barusan…. Heheheh… aku mencintaimu sayang, apapun untukmu akan kulakukan…"

.

Wajah Sungmin semakin merona mendengarkan perkataan suaminya "_Gomawo_ _nde_ Kyunnie…. _I Love you too_…"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus dan kemudian membantu Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas tempat tidur yang masih tampak berantakan itu. Kyuhyun dengan segera menyiapkan alat untuk membersihkan tubuh istrinya..

.

Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuh istrinya dengan begitu hati-hati, mengusapnya dengan handuk kecil yang halus, sesekali bibirnya mengecup bagian tubuh istrinya yang sedang dibersihkan, membuat Sungmin berulang kali protes dengan kelakuan suaminya yang begitu _pervert_ sekaligus menyenangkan.

.

"Cha… sudah selesai sayang, sekarang ayo pakai _piyama_nya…"

.

Kyuhyun dengan telaten memasangkan pakaian Sungmin, mengancingkannya dengan benar, dan memastikan bahwa istrinya sudah tampak cantik di matanya…

.

"_Gomawo_ _nde nae_ _yeobo_… _nan_ _jeongmal_ _saranghanda_…"

.

Sungmin begitu berterimakasih dengan segala curahan cinta Kyuhyun yang tak pernah padam, bahkan cinta suaminya terus berkobar dan menggelora, hingga membuat Sungmin tak sanggup untuk berpisah dari sang suami..

.

"_Nde, cheonma_… _Nado_ _saranghanika_…."

.

Kata cinta setiap hari, tak cukup mengungkapkan begitu berartinya mereka di hati masing-masing pasangannya, kedua saling memandang dan tersenyum begitu manis. Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam milik istrinya yang kini sedang menyamankan dirinya di balik selimut…

.

"Aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita dulu Ming, kau harus makan sayang, perutmu sudah kosong karena kau muntah tadi,, tunggu sebentar _nde_…"

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka berdua, menuju meja telepon yang memang sudah menjadi salah satu fasilitas _villa_ yang mereka sewa. Memencet beberapa nomor untuk memesan makanan. Saat Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pesanannya, terdengar kembali suara Sungmin yang ingin memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya.

.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pesanannya, dan segera berlari menghampiri sang istri yang kini terduduk lemah sembari memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya memucat, menandakan dia menahan rasa mual yang singgah di perutnya. Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh lemah istrinya dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuh sang istri di atas tempat tidur…

.

"Mual lagi?"

.

"He'em….."

.

"Ming, kumohon kali ini jangan membantah… aku akan panggilkan dokter yang bisa dipanggil kesini, aku akan bertanya pada orang-orang.. kau tunggulah disini, aku janji akan sebentar sayang…."

.

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lemah, tak guna juga melawan suaminya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu lemah. Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, seharusnya hari ini dia bisa membahagiakan suaminya, hari ini adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan bagi suaminya. Namun karena dirinya, kini sang suami sibuk untuk merawatnya…

.

"_Mianhe_ Kyunnie… _mianhe_…"

.

Air mata menetes dari mata _foxy_ indah miliknya, mengalisr membasahi kedua pipinya. Sungmin merasa dia gagal menjadi seorang istri yang baik bagi suami yang teramat mencintainya itu. Diusapnya berulang kali air matanya yang seakan tak ingin berhenti mengalir, kekecewaan menggelayuti hatinya, mengapa dirinya begitu merepotkan… bahkan disaat bulan madu seperti ini…

.

Cklek~

.

Terlihat siluet sang suami dengan pria paruh baya memasuki kamar mereka berdua, keduanya tersenyum melihat wajah heran Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghampiri sang istri, mengelusnya pelan, seakan membuat istrinya tenang..

.

"Ini Park _uisanim_ Minnie, dia akan memeriksamu… aku sudha mengatakan keluhanmu sayang…."

.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah "_Gomawo_ _nde_ _uisanim_, sudah mau datang untuk orang asing seperti kami…"

.

Dokter Park tersenyum "Tak apa, mari Nyonya Cho, saya periksa dulu…"

.

Sungmin kini berbaring, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Dokter Park masih sibuk memeriksa dan membuat analisa tentang penyakit apa yang diderita Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, senyum terkembang dari kedua bibir pria paruh baya itu…

.

"Tuan Cho… Nyonya Cho…"

.

"_Nde_…." Sahut keduanya…

.

"Selamat….."

.

Kyuhyun mengerenyit heran "Selamat untuk apa dokter…?"

.

Sang dokter tertawa pelan "Nyonya Cho, kapan anda terakhir kali datang bulan?"

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba mengingat tetang pertanyaan sang dokter "Sepertinya saya sudah telat seminggu lebih _uisanim_, seharusnya seminggu yang lalu saya datang bulan.. _waeyo_?"

.

Keduanya berdebar menunggu jawaban sang dokter, penasaran sekaligus takut, namun apapun akan mereka hadapi baik buruk yang akan dikatakan dokter Park…

.

"Nyonya Cho positif hamil, dan usia kandungannya sudah dua minggu, selamat saya ucapkan Nyonya, dan Tuan Cho.. selamat…."

.

Kedua mata pasangan suami istri itu membulat kaget, tak ada yang menyahuti ucapan sang dokter…

.

Grepp~

.

"Ming_-ah_… aku akan jadi ayah… aku akan jadi _appa_…. _Gomawo_ _nde chagiyahhhh_….."

.

Sang dokter tersenyum puas, dia sudah terlalu sering menemukan kebahagiaan seperti ini, dan rasanya tak pernah bosan. Kebahagiaan pasiennya adalah kebahagiaannya juga,,,

.

"Hiks…hiks.. _jeongmalyo_, aku akan jadi _umma_ Kyu… hiks.. aku senang sekali… hiks…"

.

"Sekali lagi _chukkae_ _nde_…"

.

Dokter Park menyalami kedua calon orang tua itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah paruh bayanya…

.

"_Gomawo_ _uisanim_, _jeongmal_ _gomawo_…."

.

Mereka berdua membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak mengucapkan terima kasih yang teramat sangat pada sosok dokter yang penuh wibawa itu…

.

"Hanya saja nyonya Cho mengidap _anemia_ yang cukup parah, saya harap nyonya dapat menjaga pola makan dan _nutrisi_ baik untuk ibu dan calon bayinya…"

.

"_Nde_ _uisanim_, saya akan menjaganya dengan baik…" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh semangat…

.

"Tentu saja _uisanim_, saya akan menjaga istri saya semaksimal mungkin. Terima kasih atas bantuannya…"

.

"Baiklah saya kembali dulu… sekali lagi _chukkae_…."

.

Kyuhyun mengantarkan doketr Park sampai di depan _villa_ mereka, dan setelahnya segera kembali ke kamar menemui sang istri..

.

"Ming_-ah_… _gomawo_.. _jeongmal_ _gomawo_, kau sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan kau juga tengah mengandung buah cinta kita…. Aku begitu mencintaimu sayang…."

.

Sungmin yang kini tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sang suami, tersenyum begitu senang "_Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ _nde_, sudah memilihku untuk menjadi pendampingmu, aku juga begitu bahagia Kyu. Kita jaga buah cinta kita bersama, mendidiknya menjadi anak yang dapat kita banggakan kelak…"

.

Chu~

.

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya, merapatkan pelukan mereka, dan menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang tengah meliputi keduanya…

.

"Kau tahu Ming…"

.

"Apa….?"

.

"Aku sangat…sangat…sangat… mencintaimu…."

.

"Hihihi.. aku tahu itu, aku juga sangat…sangat.. mencintaimu Kyunnie…"

.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya…

.

"Dan kau tahu Ming…."

.

"Apa lagi….?"

.

"Kau dan calon anak kita adalah kado terindah yang pernah aku terima dari Tuhan…."

.

Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang suami, dan tersenyum begitu manis ke arah sang suami…

.

"Terima kasih _nae_ _yeobo_…. Kau dan calon anak kita juga adalah kado terindah yang pernah aku terima dari Tuhan…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

Astaga…..?~

.

Sekali lagi saya gagal tepat waktu untuk project Ultah Kyunnie ini…

.

Tapi saya sudah janji untuk membuatnya, dank arena sempatnya baru saja, yah maafkan saya, baru bisa di publish sekarang….

.

Otte?! Second NC by Me.. wkwkwkwk… Gatot…. #ngeeekk~

.

NCnya kayaknya gak seromantis yang waktu ultah Ming, kayakanya sih gitu… ini lebih cenderung ke nafsu(?)nya kayaknya.. maklumin yah, kan udah nikah… #ApahubungannyaCoba~

.

Dan wow…. 7000 word, semoga gak bosen… #GakMungkin~

.

Sorry for typo, udah aku edit sih, kalo ada yang masih nemu, mianhe nde, matanya udah kedutan minta bubu' #plak#plak~

.

waktunya bales review...:

Guest : nih dah muncul, repiu lagi nde..^^ gomawo...

Fishy : nih udah ada chingu, mianhe telat banget, hohoho.. repiu lagi yah, gomawo...

zahratus shyita : aigooo... jeongmalyo, aku malah mikir nih FF yang paling ngaco. repiu lagi ya, gomawo..

Cul Ah : hahaha.. saya cuma bisa feel baca kalo yaoi, kalo bikin gak bisa,, mianhe... gomawo udah baca

nurichan4 : iya kah, kayaknya saya udah bkin dosa dengan bkin nih FF.. repiu lagi yah... gomawo

hyuknie : nih udah di lanjut, moga suka, gomawo..^^

Hyugi Lee : gomawo, Alhamdulillah berarti aku berhasil bkin nih smut romantis, cz takutnya nafsu(?) doang yang keliatan, hehe... gomawo n repiu lagi yah..

ChoKyunnie : nde chukkae utk kyumin, gomawo udah mau baca...

minnieGalz : nih udah muncul chingu, semoga suka yah... dan mohon repiu lagi nde...

Elisa silvia'Elf teukieKyumin : HOT kok malah lari ke WC.. -_-'... gomawo nde udah baca, nih repiu lagi yah...

Kms : gomawo...^^ nde, nih udah lanjut, moga suka...^^

is0live89 : nde, KyuMin is REAL...! #JiwaKMSBerkobar~.. gomawo udah baca, reoi lagi nde..

: walah... susyah nih mau kasih tau nih FF, emang ratednya agk susah(?) di baca,,, #Ngekk~... mianhe kalo bosen yah saeng... FF yang lain masih on going kok statusnya...

rainy hearT : nde gomawo...^^ semoga suka yah chingu...

kim kyuna : chessy? really? gomawooo.. hehehe... its so too late for publish, but i always try to finished this FF. semoga masih bisa dinikmati...^^ gomao udah mau baca...

Park Min Rin : awww... mianhe... #BelagakKenaSantet~ saya orang yg sibuk#PlakSokAmat~ yah, gini nih klo authornya udah banyak ngabisin waktu buat ngantor.. jadinya nelat mulu... gomawo nde udah baca, repiu lagi yah...^^

aii haryani : mianhe kalo sempet bkin bingung, sengaja sih.. #pLak#plak~ gomawo udah baca, repiu lagi yah...^^

coffeewie kyumin : hehehe...saya gk mau ribet dg yang namanya pihak k3, makanya aku bkin aja si hanna nerima kalo kyu suka sama Ming, wkwkw#kejem~ gomawo udah baca, repiu lagi nde..^^

kyuminalways89 : iya, saya juga ikut seneng (?) gomawo nde...^^

Yefah KyuminShippClouds : waeyooo?

Fujimoto Yumi : huruf 'O' nya panjang amat... keliatan nih anak mimisan..#pletak~ ini udah umma lanjut, umma tau kamu suka ajah sama yg beginian... #GetokKepalaUmu~

.

akhirnya udah selesai bales repiunya...

.

And the last, saya mau ucapin "_SAENGIL CHUKKAE FOR NAE APPA…! Saengil chukkae CHO KYUHYUNNIE~_"

.

Semoga makin ganteng, makin dewasa, makin terkenal, makin sayang Umin, dan semoga cepet nikah sama Umin…,

.

And the second last #plak….

.

REVIEW NDE….!


End file.
